Por delante, por atras, bueno, por donde quieras
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Sam se siente atraído por su hermano, pero ¿Dean siente lo mismo?WINCEST. Traducción del fic de Jeyhawk.
1. 01

**Por delante, por atrás, bueno, por donde quieras…**

**Título original:** From the front, from the back, well, any way you want... 1/25  
**Autor: **Jeyhawk   
**Parejas/personajes:** Sam/Dean  
**Clasificación:** NC17  
**Categoria:** Porno, Incesto, chicos sexys teniendo sexo…  
**Spoilers:** Nada y todo luego del 2x15 (ch. 15, 2 temporada)  
**Resumen:** Sam se siente atraído por su hermano, pero ¿Dean siente lo mismo?  
**Aviso:** Escrito para el aviso 14. Sorpresa de Table X y el spn25  
**Negación:** Si Supernatural me perteneciera, habría muchisimo más sexo. Tristemente no es mio así que todo esto son mentiras hechas solo por diversión sin ninguna otra ganancia.   
**Notas/Advertencias:** En varios fandoms por los que me he dado una vuelta, soy conocida como el _purveyour _del porno, más que nada por mi elegante utilización del porno en mis iconos y Journal. sonrisita creo que ya era hora de mostrarle al fandom de lo que estoy hecha :0)

-----------------

Algunas veces Sam navegaba en el internet buscando algo de pornografía. Era ya un hombre mayor que pasaba las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana con su hermano, realmente, necesitaba liberar algo de calor de vez en cuando. Como ahora que Dean se largó a Dios-sabrá-donde, probablemente a joder con alguna linda rubia en el asiento trasero del Impala. No que a Sam le interese, Dean puede joder con quien quiera, cuando quiera y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Sam se sienta completamente caliente y molesto. Nada que ver. Es solo que si en la mañana el Impala termina oliendo a sexo y perfume barato, Sam va a matar a Dean. Él no va a pasar millones de horas viajando en un automovil apestando a sexo, o más especificamente, que apeste a sexo de Dean, porque eso terminaría enviando la imaginación de Sam a lugares que –por el momento- intenta evitar.

Dejando esos pensamientos para mañana, Sam escribió en la barra de dirección y presionó "enter". Un par de clicks después se deslizó en la silla, estirando sus piernas mientras miraba los videos nuevos. Él era fácil de complacer, en serio, solo algín acercamiento de algun chico con pene bonito, sin camisa, y estaría bien por el resto de la noche. Se preguntó que diría Dean si supiera que el dulce e inocente Sammy golpea para los dos equipos, prefiriendo el que le pediría ponerse boca abajo y preparar el trasero. No que Sam estuviera necesariamente abajo, le gustaba también arriba; de hecho mientras estuviera implicado un pene, él era feliz.

Algunas veces se pregutnaba si el perder a Jess fue lo que finalmente lo empujó al lado gay. Al menos así se siente cuando Dean le pone alguna mujer enfrente y él –ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte- no puede encontrarle algo atractivo. Claro que esas chicas tienen piernas largas, cintura pequeña y unos hermosos e impresionantes senos, pero él ya no puede ver lo atractivo en eso. Esto lo molesta también, porque la vida podría ser mucho más jodidamente simple si fuera solamente hetero. Porque la heterosexualidad completa podría significar que pudiera alejar todos y ninguno de los pensamientos sobre el relativo encanto de Dean de su mente, lo cual en realidad… honestamente lo haría más feliz. Digo, para empezar, no es como si su vida fuera una maldita caminata por el parque, era más bien como caminar por el tipo de parque dónde los monstruos te esperan a la vuelta de cada esquina, y tienes que preocuparte por no estar transformandote en algo maligno que terminará matando a todos los que te rodean, pero si ese fuera el caso, Sam te avisará para que te alejes de inmediato; su vida es eso o andar con la preocupación de que de un momento a otro su mente comience a entretenerse con pensamientos sobre follarse a su hermano mayor, haciendo el viaje al castigo eterno mucho más rápido.

Con un gruñido mental a la dirección que sus pensamientos tomaban, Sam le dio click a un link que decía "_macho caliente masturbandose_" (NdA: XD q divertido suena) y relajandose aun más en su asiento, casi cayendose de la silla, encontrando la posición exacta. Solo para que medio segundo después su pene saltara con un amortiguado "_¿Qué carajos…_" escapando de él. El video solo mostraba una toma donde aparecía un torso, la imagen estaba borrosa, como si la hubieran tomado con un celular, pero Sam conocía esa habitación, de hecho había vivido ahí hace algunos días mientras estaban en algun lado del aburridisimo estado de Oregon. No había duda de eso por el papel tapiz psicodelico, y la ridicula silla esa, y por supuesto que no se podría equivocar al ver el anillo en la mano que acababa de tomar aquel pene carnoso justamente en el centro de la pantalla. Sam lloriqueo de tal manera que en un segundo tuvo la mayor erección de toda su vida. Dean, ese bastardo hijo de puta, puso un video suyo masturbandose en pornotube.

La primera reacción de Sam fue la de llamar al dueño del sitio y decirle que quitara ese desgraciado video porque absolutamente nadie más que él podía ver a Dean masturbandose. Entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente no le harían caso al irritado hermanito menor de uno de sus clientes, lo que no sería bueno. Digo, no es como si siquiera pudiese reportar el video ya que el mostrar piel para que todos pudieran mirar era para lo que estaba el sitio y carajo ¡Que piel era esa!. Linda y lisa, con el tipo de curvatura que Sam adora, y esos testiculos no eran para reirse, llenos y firmes de la manera justa que lograba hacer que el estomago de Sam le doliera con anhelo. Simplemente no era justo que le mostrara lo que se estaba perdiendo, porque, ah como desearía tener lo que en ese momento miraba.

Con una necesidad frenetica, Sam simplemente metió su mano en los pantalones, no había tiempo para amabilidades como bajarse el cierre o quitar la ropa interior de su camino. De hecho no le tomó más de dos tirones fuertes en los apretados confines de sus pantalones antes de que Sam se viniera tan duro que hasta su mirada se tornó borrosa por unos segundos. Pero no lo suficiente como para perderse el glorioso suspiro de Dean viniendose, su pene bombeando gruesos chorros de semen que se diseminaron sobre su estomago, y maltida sea si eso no dejó como ido a Sam de nuevo. Luego de eso, cuando se sacó la mano manchada de semen, de sus ahora completamente arruinados pantalones (que haría a Dean pagarle de una u otra manera), terminó limpiandosela en ellos, después de todo terminarían en la basura.

Entonces cerró la ventana, a fin de evitar la tentación de mirar el video una y otra y otra vez hasta que su pene se le cayera por tanto uso, y entonces planearía la venganza.

Dean pagaría por esto, oh, claro que lo haría.


	2. 02

_Me siento miserable, ando con la consigna de que la vida apesta(sí, yo, señorita positiva diciendo eso) así que para intentar espantarme esos pensamientos, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta genial historia._

_Espero les guste ;)_

-------------------

**Por delante, por atrás, bueno, por donde quieras…**

**Título original:** From the front, from the back, well, any way you want... 2/25  
**Autor: **Jeyhawk   
**Parejas/personajes:** Sam/Dean  
**Clasificación:** NC17  
**Categoria:** Porno, Incesto, chicos sexys teniendo sexo…  
**Spoilers:** Nada y todo luego del 2x15 (ch. 15, 2 temporada)  
**Resumen:** Sam se siente atraído por su hermano, pero ¿Dean siente lo mismo?  
**Aviso:** Escrito para el aviso 07. Emoción de Table X y el spn25  
**Negación:** Si Supernatural me perteneciera, habría muchisimo más sexo. Tristemente no es mio así que todo esto son mentiras hechas solo por diversión sin ninguna otra ganancia.

**Beta:** _sasskitten_ ¿Qué haría sin ella?

**Notas/Advertencias:** En varios fandoms por los que me he dado una vuelta, soy conocida como el _purveyour _del porno, más que nada por mi elegante utilización del porno en mis iconos y Journal. sonrisita creo que ya era hora de mostrarle al fandom de lo que estoy hecha :0)

-----------------

Algunas veces Dean navegaba por el Internet buscando un poco de pornografía. Era algo natural después de todo, él era ya todo un hombre y esto de navegar en busca de porno hacía enfurecer a Sammy cuando lo atrapaba. Por supuesto Dean se aseguraba de siempre ser atrapado buscando el tipo de porno que Sammy pensaría que estaría mirando, algo llamado o como lo traducirían en Playboy ññU Cuando Sammy no iba a atraparlo Dean buscaba otras cosas, cosas más masculinas. Era de alguna manera divertido que en todos esos años que llevaban viviendo practicamente dentro de los pantalones del otro, Sammy jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que Dean bateaba para los dos equipos. Seguro que Dean se ha vuelto bueno a la hora de ocultarlo a traves del tiempo, pero Sammy es un chico perceptivo y todo un genio como para no darse cuenta.

Recientemente es que Dean ha llegado a pensar que tal vez Sammy simplemente no quiere ver. Que eligió ignorar todo lo que no entra en su percepción del mundo y que en esa percepción Dean era hetero, un perro mentiroso y cornudo. Ahora, Dean no puede corregirlo en las dos ultimas dos, pero sí en la primera. Se equivoca bastante en esa. Tal vez por que en estos dias Sam era bastante asexual. Dean no puede imaginarse como es que tenía suerte antes, porque esta completamente seguro de que no lo esta intentando ahora. Cualquier otro día, Dean le pone algo bonito enfrente a Sam, pero él nunca toma el cebo. No que a Dean le importe mucho, de hecho ha llegado a pensar que Sam teniendo sexo sería algo que lo volvería completamente loco.

Y no hay razón en especial para eso, estaba seguro de que Sam era al menos la mitad de bueno de lo que él mismo es en la cama, y eso significaba que Sam era excelente con eso del sexo casual. Digo, no que él fuera a andarse preocupando sobre como era Sam en la cama, eso era seguro, pero los Winchester tenían que mantener viva la tradición familiar. Bueno, Dean no estaba completamente seguro de que ser un excelente amante fuera parte de la tradición, pero pensaba que sí lo era… de cualquier manera… no que le importara. Y bueno, Sam probablemente no sabía sobre el sexo seguro y Dean realmente no quería que atrapara ninguna enfermedad mortal o algo así. Excepto que tenía 23 años de vida y había vivido con su novia…

Con un gruñido Dean apartó sus pensamientos confusos sobre la herencia familiar y regresó a sus asuntos, digase emprender un viaje virtual por pornotube para ver que habían subido, o al menos hacer que a él se le subiera algo. Primero abrió su pagina, aquella donde había posteado aquel video en el que se masturbaba para ver si había alguna respuesta. Había muchas y se entretuvo bastante leyendo el mar de comentarios hasta que encontró una simple respuesta en forma de video. Con una sonrisa Dean se recostó en la silla, Sam no regresaría en unas horas, Dios sabía que nada podría sacarlo de la librería antes de la hora del cierre, y Dean estaba de humor para algo de entretenimiento.

Cuando le dio click en el link para comenzar el video, ya tenía los pantalones abiertos. La toma era bastante parecida a la de su propio video, un torso masculino y una simple silla. Este video probablemente había sido tomado con la camara de algún celular también por que se veía borroso en las partes más oscuras, pero tomando en cuenta que el chico estaba bien formado y tenía una enorme erección, Dean realmente no se preocupó por ello. Con una mueca Dean liberó su propia erección y se untó con algo de crema las manos antes de tomarlo con un ligero quejido. El chico en la pantalla ya había comenzado a excitarlo, mirando esa enorme mano enredada alrededor de ese enorme pene era en realidad toda la estimulación que necesitaba. Dean era bastante fácil de complacer; le gustaban los hombres altos, con enormes manos y grandes penes, ahora mezclalos con un bonito empaque y lo tienes dominado comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Dean tenía los ojos completamente pegados a la pantalla, coordinandose con los movimientos del chico, golpe a golpe. Era algo casi gracioso y bastante sensual que parecieran ser exactamente las mismas cosas que Dean hizo, girando su mano solo un poco, frotando su pulgar sobre la punta para diseminar los fluidos de su erección, jalando los testiculos al mismo momento. Pronto Dean estaba jadeando al unisono con sus movimientos, sus caderas empujandose con voluntad propia hacia sus manos. Normalmente se jactaba de aguantar mucho, sobre todo cuando volaba solo, pero demonios, ese chico conocía todos los secretos en el libro. Sin siquiera desearlo Dean se vino al mismo tiempo que el muchacho en la pantalla; su orgasmo golpeandolo como un puño directo al estomago y diseminandose desde ahí en deliciosas ondas que lo cubrieron por completo, manchando su estomago de semen. Continuo tocandose mientras duraron las sensaciones postorgasmicas, antes de de terminar, al mismo tiempo que el de la pantalla, lo cual era completamente extraño.

Aun quedaban unos cuantos segundos en el video por lo que Dean siguió mirando, secretamente emocionado cuando una de esas enormes manos alcanzó la camara. La imagen se puso borrosa por un momento y entonces un rostro entró en el campo de visión, una cara bastante familiar que movía la boca formando las palabras "_fue bueno para ti también_" y le guiñó un jodido ojo a la camara. Gritando como niña, Dean se cayó de la silla y se alejó de la computadora, mirando alrededor aterrorizado. No podía ser cierto, seguramente había visto mal, porque su Sammy _jamás_ habría puesto un video de si mismo masturbandose en pornotube. Dean regresó a la computadora y volvió a mirar, pero seguía siendo Sam y ahora que lo sabía, no entendía como se le había ido el hecho de que conocía esas manos y ese estomago. Ahora realmente solo quedaba una pregunta; ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando Sam?

Continuará...


	3. 03

**Nota de la traductora:** Gente! Prepárense!!!! Enemigos del heredero Temed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que este capitulo me encantaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! XD

Aquí viene la 3° parte de este fic, que si entiendo correctamente lo que el 3/25 quiere decir, apenas viene a ser el principio :P

Que lo gocen y lo comenten:D

-------------

_**Por delante, por detrás, bueno, por donde quieras… **__**3/25**_

**Autor:** **jeyhawk**  
**Parejas/personajes: **Sam/Dean  
**Clasificación:** NC17  
**Categoría:** Porno, Incesto, chicos sexy teniendo sexo…  
**Spoilers:** Nada y todo desde el capitulo 2x15  
**Resumen:** Sam está atraído por su hermano, pero ¿Dean siente lo mismo?  
**Aviso:** Escrito para el aviso 22. Pelea de Table X y el spn25  
**Negación:** Si me perteneciera Supernatural, habria mucho más sexo. Tristemente no es mío y todo esto son solo mentiras hechas por diversión, sin ningún beneficio.  
**Beta:** **sasskitten** ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

**Notas****/Advertencias: **En varios fandoms donde me he dado una vuelta, me conocen como una Purveyour del Porno, más que nada por mi elegante utilización del porno en mis iconos y Journal. sonrisita Creo que ya era hora de mostrarle al fandom de lo que realmente estoy hecha :0)

**Nota especifica del capitulo:** Gracias a nornay por recordarme sobre esto g lo había olvidado cuando "Settling Into Now" se comió mi cerebro.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam le mandó esa video respuesta a Dean y su hermano parecía no haberla visto. Por supuesto Dean no había estado solo mucho tiempo solo desde entonces, aun tomando en cuenta que Sam trató de darle mucha privacidad por primera vez en la vida. Sin embargo, la única situación incomoda fue cuando regresó del motel para encontrar a Dean en el sofá mirando Buffy y animando a Spike para que destruyera a esa molesta perra y a sus pequeñas y débiles estacas. Estaba completamente seguro de que si Dean hubiera visto ese video se habría dado cuenta, pero uno nuca puede estar seguro con Dean. La semana pasada estuvo unas cuantas veces a punto de acobardarse y destruir el video, pero no pudo hacerlo. Con una vida de guerras de chistes y bromas prácticas ésta era la broma de bromas, que le había costado a él un poquito de dignidad y un montón de vergüenza. 

Sam empujó la puerta del cuarto de motel para abrirlo y encontrarse con Dean de pie completamente rígido y con el ceño fruncido decorandole la cara. Escondió la sonrisa que intentó treparle al rostro e hizo a un lado a Dean para entrar al cuarto. Dean lo siguió, jalándolo de la parte de atrás del cuello y agitándolo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" Preguntó Sam molesto, soltándose del agarre y girando para encarar a Dean, quien prácticamente tenía vapor saliéndole de las orejas.

"Creí que sabrías lo que estoy haciendo," respondió Dean a través de los dientes apretados, plantando las manos en el pecho de Sam y empujándolo en la cama con un movimiento firme. "Poniendo tu pene en el Internet para que cualquiera lo mirara. Lo vas a bajar en este mismo instante, ¿Me oíste?"

"Tú pusiste el tuyo primero," Respondió Sam enfurecido, sentándose solo para volver a ser empujado. "De todas formas subí el mío en un comentario para ti. No en la página donde cualquier maldito pervertido podría babear viéndolo."

"Pervertidos como tú, querrás decir. Para empezar, ¿Qué andabas haciendo tú mirando pollas?"

"Eso no es te tu jodida incumbencia," Regresó Sam

La boca de Dean se movió por unos momentos sin lograr emitir ningún sonido. "Tú lo _hiciste_ de mi incumbencia," Dean prácticamente gritó.

Sam se levantó recargándose en los codos, una sonrisita trepando lentamente en su rostro. "Te gustó ¿cierto? Mirarme así, todo excitado."

"Cállate" Dijo Dean, alejándose de Sam y de la cama.

Sam estiró una de sus largas piernas, la cual sobresalía de los bordes de la cama, deslizándola por la parte de atrás del muslo de Dean. "Sabes," dijo cuando Dean no se movió. "Si lo quieres, está justo aquí." 

Dean se giró, su boca convertida en una fina línea blanca. "Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto," dijo.

Sam elevó las cejas, deslizando la mirada desde el rostro de Dean, al sumamente obvio bulto en sus pantalones. "Uh huh," dijo, estirando completamente la pierna, dándole a Dean una pista bastante obvia sobre lo que debería estar mirando. "Si tú lo dices."

"Yo lo digo." Los ojos de Dean parecían tenerla difícil en su recorrido a la cara de Sam, quedándose detenidos en la mitad del camino.

Sam sonrió y se recostó en la cama, estirando los brazos hasta la cabecera, solo lo suficiente para que su camiseta se deslizara hacia arriba.

"Detente," dijo Dean. "Estás enfermo."

Sam soltó una risita. "Eres tú el que esta mirando."

"Solo... cállate." 

Sam mordió la parte de adentro de su labio; esto sería divertido. Siendo un buen hermanito esperó hasta que cada uno estuvo tranquilo y a salvo en sus respectivas y camas con las luces apagadas. Dean apenas había hablado durante la hora anterior, pero eso sí, sin dejar de supervisar a Sam mientras bajaba el video, asegurándose de que realmente había desaparecido. Por supuesto que eso solamente resultó en Sam enviándolo al teléfono de Dean mientras éste estaba en el baño, lo que le resultó en otra horda de gritos que terminó con Dean mandando a Sam a la cama, como si tuviera cinco años o algo por el estilo. Sam ha estado jugando a ser el hermanito obediente, quedando solamente en ropa interior y recostándose bajo las cobijas sin siquiera intentar tentar a Dean con su desnudez. Ya habrá después tiempo de sobra para ese tipo de cosas.

El hecho de que Dean se haya quedado también en bóxers solamente le probó una cosa a Sam, que Dean buscaba lo mismo que él. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse al pensamiento. Estaba mal y sucio y enfermo en todos los sentidos, pero con un demonio, Sam jamás había deseado tanto algo más que esto. Sam se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle a Dean que de hecho tenían la bendición de sus padres en esto, pero realmente no recordaba del todo la dolorosamente incomoda conversación que terminó en eso. Había sido varios años atrás, antes de que Sam huyera a la Universidad y John los había dejado ir a cazar solos a un hombre lobo mientras él se iba a no-se-donde. No había pasado nada entre ellos entonces, lo que convirtió a la incomoda conversación en algo muchísimo más incomodo, pero Sam estaba bastante seguro de que tuvo bastante que ver con que John terminara diciéndole que se mantuviera lejos. Por supuesto que eso trajo consigo la pregunta de si el hecho de que John los había presionado para que volvieran a cazar juntos, tenía que ver con la incomoda conversación, pero Sam encontró que era mejor no pensar en eso. Bastaba con el hecho de saber que Dean hubiese tomado un interés bastante activo en su vida sentimental, como para también imaginar que a John le importaba.

"¿Estás dormido?" Preguntó Sam luego de que el silencio entre ellos se hubiera mantenido por un cuarto de hora.

"Sí," fue la tersa respuesta que obtuvo.

Con una sonrisa Sam rodó sobre su lado y miró a través de la oscuridad hasta dar con la espalda de Dean. "Hablas mucho para alguien que esta dormido," apuntó Sam

"Sam... Solo..."

"Cállate. Lo sé"

Un pequeño escalofrío de emoción anticipada descendió por el estomago de Sam, y sin realmente pensarlo dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara hacía abajo entre sus piernas hasta llegar al bulto que crecía a cada momento.

"Ambos somos hombres," dijo Sam. "Podemos intentar ser razonables sobre esto."

"Creí haberte dicho que te callarás," respondió Dean.

"De acuerdo... creo que entonces simplemente tendré que satisfacerme a mi mismo..."

Sam introdujo la mano en sus bóxers, temblando cuando entró en contacto con su pene ya duro. Su aliento escapando suavemente mientras cerraba los dedos alrededor de la base, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo lo dejaba tan duro que hasta dolía.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Dean alarmado.

"Nada," Respondió Sam, pero lo rasposo de su voz proclamaba a gritos que estaba mintiendo.

Deslizó los dedos hacía arriba y hacia abajo, emocionándose a si mismo con la promesa de lo que vendría. Sintiendo el pulso ya latiéndole en las orejas, haciéndole difícil el enfocar. ¿Qué dijimos que estaba haciendo? OH, cierto, tentando a Dean. Sam se permitió dejar salir un pequeño gemido de los labios mientras apretaba más fuerte la suave piel de su pene.

"Sam," La voz de Dean siendo casi un falsete. "Detente."

"¿Por que? Preguntó Sam soñadoramente mientras acomodaba la espalda. "El mundo entero me ha visto masturbándome, tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Pero..." Sam pudo escuchar como Dean se giraba en la cama. "No puedes hacerlo conmigo aquí en la misma _habitación_."

Sam se quitó los bóxers llevándose las cobijas con ellos, de tal manera que Dean pudiera obtener una Buena imagen si se atrevía a mirarlo. "Entonces ve a sentarte al baño hasta que termine," respondió Sam, acariciándose suavemente. 

Solo hubo silencio en la otra cama, así que Sam cerró los ojos, su mano danzando arriba y abajo sobre su pene duro. El simple hecho de pensar que Dean podría estar mirándolo y no escondiendo la cabeza bajo las almohadas era más que suficiente para casi hacerlo venirse. El semen derramándose libremente de su pene, salpicando su estomago mientras él se dejaba caer con abandono. Ahora ni siquiera intentó detener los sonidos, el objetivo de este pequeño espectáculo era perderse en una vóragine de placer.

Una mano en su muñeca detuvo sus movimientos y Sam miró arriba con un jadeo. Dean estaba ahí, mirándolo desde arriba, sus ojos convertidos en líquido negro en medio de la poca luz de la habitación.

"Idiota," Dean murmuró y tan simple como eso, Sam se vino.

Luego de eso Sam descansó en la cama con un gruñido de satisfacción, abriendo los ojos solo lo suficiente para mirar a Dean, quien aun sostenía su muñeca. Dean lo miraba fijamente, como si realmente no estuviera seguro de que hacer consigo mismo, por lo que Sam rodó hasta quedar de lado, palmeando el sitio a su lado con la mano libre. Dean soltó la muñeca y le dio algunos pañuelos de la mesita de noche. Complaciente__ Sam se limpió a si mismo y tiró los pañuelos al suelo, lo que hizo a Dean arrugar ligeramente la nariz. Con una sonrisa alentadora Sam palmeó la cama de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que se quedó sin aliento esperando la respuesta.

Esta vez Dean aceptó la invitación, trepando a la cama y enroscándose como un gato en su lado. Sam se pegó a su espalda con facilidad, la cálida curva de la espalda de Dean acomodándose perfectamente bajo su barbilla, como si hubieran sido creados para dormir así. Sam puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean y acomodó su rostro en la parte de atrás del cuello de Dean. Pretendió no darse cuenta de lo que Dean hacía cuando la mano del mismo Dean desapareció en sus bóxers; ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra cuando los gemidos de Dean y las sacudidas de su cuerpo fueron bastante obvias. Simplemente abrazó más fuerte a Dean luego del orgasmo, ignorando los cosquilleos de su deseo renovado que le escocían la ingle.Soportó lo suficiente por esta noche; ya habría tiempo más que suficiente para hacer eso y más después.

--------------------------

_**El rincón de Cerdo Volador [alias la traductora jajaja**_

xD Insisto: me encanta este capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo malo es que hasta aquí lleva escrito la autora ¬¬ al principio mi plan era traducir este capitulo cuando la escritora hubiera posteado el cuarto, pero como se tarda mucho, mejor lo subí antes XDDDDDDDD

Espero q lo hayan gozado (y quien no:P) tanto como yo disfrute el traducirlo :D

¡Hasta Pronto[Espero XD 


	4. 04

**Señoras y señores, he aquí la continuación de este genial fic a manos del Comando Wincest del foro de supernatural, he de añadir que esto es una continuación hecha por fans para fans y con la bendición de la autora asi que comentarios son para ellas ;)**

Título: Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
Autor: Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 4 a 6: chicarvil, Maat, Mistica).  
Resumen: Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
Calificación: NR-18  
Pairing: Wincest, of course.  
Advertencias: A pesar de que este ff continúa el ff del mismo nombre no tiene nada que ver, las autoras que lo continuamos no queremos desprestigiar el trabajo de la autora original. Esto lo hacemos porque nos gustó demasiado y porque la historia no se merece quedar inconclusa. (al menos para nosotras )

CAPITULO 4

El día amaneció nublado y con amenaza de lluvia pero para Sam era el día mas bonito con el que podía despertar porque se había despertado con su hermano en brazos. Y no precisamente de una forma fraternal, mas bien todo lo contrario. Dean se acurrucaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un enorme gatito. Sam se preguntó si empezaría a ronronear si pasaba la mano por ese corto y aunque parezca increíble desordenado cabello mientras rememoraba lo acontecido en la noche anterior.

No sabía como había reunido las fuerzas (o la poca vergüenza) de masturbarse delante de su hermano, el cual no solo no dijo nada cuando se corrió, cosa por la que podía estar burlándose de él hasta que estuviera en su lecho de muerte, sino que dándole un pequeño golpe se acostó a su lado y se masturbo hasta que se corrió mordiendo la almohada. Un cosquilleo en su entrepierna le recorrió la espalda al recordar como su hermano se convulsionaba entre sus brazos mientras gemía de forma lastimera.

Dios, como deseó que la luz estuviera encendida para poder ver su rostro mientras se corría.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, el cuerpo que yacía a su lado empezó a desperezarse y moverse de forma perezosa. Los vellos de la nuca de Sam se pusieron de punta cuando Dean hundió el rostro en su pecho y la frotó como si quisiera impregnarse de su olor, hasta ahí todo normal, lo que no lo fue tanto fue cuando al arquearse Dean metió una de sus arqueadas piernas entre las suyas y rozó su erección matinal con ella, haciendo que un fuerte gemido se escapara de su garganta.

Decir que el cazador saltó de la cama como si se tratara de un gato al que le han echado un cubo de agua y que lo miró como si tuviera siete cabezas, es poco.

-Así se empieza la mañana, Dean. Con energía y alegría.-rió.

El mayor de los Winchester se quedo embobado mirándolo fijamente, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber lo que estaba viendo. A él, Sam apoyado sobre un brazo, dejando caer la otra mano sobre sus abdominales y la sábana cubriendo de forma perezosa su erección. Y sabía que era una buena vista y no porque fuera un creído o algo por el estilo, sino por cómo Dean lo miraba. Devorándole con esos ojazos verdes. Su miembro cimbreó contra la sábana al ver la lengua de su hermano acariciando esos gruesos labios. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la boca tan apetecible que tenía y deseo besarla. No besarla, mas bien...Devorarla.

Como es normal todo quedó en nada porque Dean rumió la orden de que se vistiera, que tenían trabajo y que además tenía hambre.

Le habría gustado decir que el día pasó rápido pero no fue así, su mente parecía obcecada en saber como sabían los labios de Dean, en su textura. Más de una vez se sorprendió preguntándose si su hermano a la hora de besar sería rudo e impetuoso o si, por el contrario, sería dulce y delicado. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar eso. ¿Delicado?¿Dean?...Venga, por favor.

Aun así, ese pensamiento no le dejó tranquilo en todo el día. ¡¡Incluso llegó un momento en el que se quedó mirando los labios de su hermano mientras hablaba sin escuchar nada!!

Por suerte el día por fin llegó a su fin. O eso creía él, porque quedarse encerrado con Dean en una minúscula habitación de motel, no era su idea de fin de la tortura, mas bien todo lo contrario. Al menos tenía la satisfacción de que no solo a él le pasaba, ya que su hermano parecía igual o mas nervioso que él. Y eso le excitaba, vaya que si le excitaba. ¿Ver al famoso Dean Winchester evitando la mirada?. Joder...Era como el anuncio de Visa, no tenía precio.

-Dean- llamo sin saber muy bien porqué. El aludido levantó la mirada arqueando las dos cejas, con los labios fruncidos en una graciosa mueca interrogante.- Me preguntaba...- carraspeó. Se podía saber que estaba haciendo. Que él recordara no se preguntaba nada, bueno, si, como besaba su hermano pero dudaba mucho que Dean le respondiera a esa pregunta.- ¿Como te sientes?- Quiso darse de puñetazos. Ya había jugado con la suerte con eso de que ni una sola burla le bombardeara nada mas abrir los ojos y ahora hace ¿Eso?.

-Espero que después de esa pregunta no vaya la de si me gustó.- ironizó Dean evitándole la mirada.

Sam quiso echarse a reír. Dean. Dean Winchester estaba nervioso, miraba a todos lados menos a él. Joder, eso si que era digno de aprovecharse, una pena que él no fuera de esos. Así que solo se dedicó a bajar la mirada, sintiendo como se le ponían rojas las mejillas.  
La noche pasó lenta y tensa, con Dean limpiando las armas y él buscando información de algún caso, cosa que no debería de ser difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado lo llevaba haciendo prácticamente desde que se inventaron los ordenadores pero por alguna extraña razón no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera los labios de Dean.

¿Como besaría?

¿A que sabría?

¿Le metería la lengua o se la dejaría meter?

Esos pensamientos sumados a la expresión concentrada de Dean le hicieron excitarse. Tal vez mas de lo que debería. Quería sentir esos labios y quería sentirlos ahora.

Así que dejando que la lujuria lo recorriera, se sentó al lado de su hermano y empezó a acariciarse por encima del pantalón.

El percutor del arma se le cayó al suelo y rodó debajo del sofá, Dean maldijo mentalmente, ¿Como era posible que últimamente Sam se le acercara y las manos se le volvieran de trapo?. Tal vez porque antes Sammy no se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a acariciarse de esa manera que...que...

-Dean.- Un gemido excitado que hizo que su miembro se estirara dentro de sus pantalones.

El mayor de los Winchester aplastó la espalda contra el sillón, y de forma inconsciente se llevó la mano a su entrepierna, imitando los gestos de su hermano que parecía tener poderes hipnóticos ya que no conseguía apartar la mirada de él. Sabía que tenía que resistirse, él era el mayor de la relación y toda esa mierda, así que debía de plantarse y...Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta cuando el largo miembro de Sam salto fuera de los pantalones y este empezó a acariciárselo, al principio de forma pausada, moviendo el pulgar sobre la punta y extendiendo el liquido pre-seminal por toda la cabeza. Dean se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose a que sabría.  
Con la misma parsimonia sacó su miembro y empezó a acariciárselo, excitando a su hermano y a si mismo. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cerrándose sobre su nuca al sentir los grises ojos de Sam sobre su polla, mirándolo de forma lujuriosa, se habría corrido como un principiante de no ser porque se obligó a apartar la mirada del largo mástil de su hermano y mirarlo a la cara.

No supo si fue peor el remedio o la enfermedad.

Sammy lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, como si el que estaba delante no fuera su hermano, otro largo gemido se escapó de sus labios y esta vez él le respondió con un gruñido excitado. Ambos estuvieron así, acariciándose uno enfrente del otro sin llegar a acelerar el ritmo, simplemente tocándose a si mismo y sintiendo como la mirada del otro resbalaba de su rostro a su miembro de forma ocasional. Dean podría haberse pasado así toda la noche sin importarle el correrse o no pero entonces Sam hizo algo que le obligó a apretar el ritmo de su mano.

Se resbaló en el sofá y lo tocó. Dios, lo tocó, no de forma obscena, solamente apoyó el hombro sobre el suyo, Dean podía notar la gruesa tela de franela contra la suya y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir los músculos tensándose y destensándose debido al rápido movimiento que el brazo de Sam tomó.

-Dean.- el cazador aspiró hondo y una fuerte convulsión se cerró sobre sus riñones, obligando a su cuerpo a arquearse ante la voz teñida de lujuria de su hermano.- Dean.- repitió.

-¿Q...Qué?-Su voz nunca le sonó tan oscura y cavernosa, ni siquiera con la mas voluptuosa de las mujeres.

-Dean.- un lloriqueo que quedó sofocado por el ruido de la carne al ser bombeada

Iba a correrse, como Sam volviera a llamarlo, iba a correrse e iba a importarle una mierda el durar mucho o poco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

-Quiero besarte.-

¿¿Cómo?. ¿Ha dicho...BESARME??

-Ni de coña.- rumió casi con el orgasmo golpeándole.

-Quiero. Besarte.-repitió Sam temblando a su lado con voz seca.- Llevo todo el día deseando hacerlo y voy a hacerlo.- advirtió sin dejar de temblar a su lado, resbalando su gran cuerpo un poco mas encima del de Dean, que se estremeció como una quinceañera al sentir la frente de su hermano contra la suya.

-No.- ladró tajante. El siguiente movimiento de Sam le dejo tan desconcertado que lo único que pudo hacer fue lloriquear y retorcerse como un gato salvaje.-¡¡Sammy¡¡- graznó tensando todo su cuerpo.

Sam, el asexuado de Samuel, el que creía que en la cama era una niñita que lloraba mientras tenía un orgasmo, había cerrado la mano que tenia libre sobre su muñeca impidiéndole así que pudiera seguir bombeándose y aliviando la tensión que se formaba en su vientre bajo.

-Vas a dejarme besarte o no te dejaré correrte.-

Que hijo de puta.

Dean se revolvió rebelde ante esa imposición; movió las caderas contra su propia mano intentando aliviarse sin conseguirlo ya que la gran manaza de su hermano se lo impedía.

-Lo necesito, Dean. Lo necesito. Solo será un beso. Solo uno.- ronroneó el muy maldito sin dejar de bombearse a si mismo. Dean deseó golpearlo, impulsarse con su cuerpo y golpear la frente de su hermano con la cabeza, pero tal vez la excitación era demasiado fuerte o es que la única neurona que tenía estaba fuera de servicio, el caso fue que aceptó con un susurro.

-Pero déjame que siga.- ordenó haciendo fuerza con la mano.

-Haré algo mejor.- sonrió Sam con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que Dean pudiera decir esta boca es mía se encontró con la mano de Sam cerrándose sobre su miembro, bombeándolo con la fuerza justa que necesitaba para hacerle rodar los ojos y abrir la boca en un fuerte gemido. Ese fue el momento que Sammy aprovechó para besarle. No un beso cualquiera, sino un beso de esos que implican labios, lengua y dientes. Creyó que le daría asco tener la lengua de su hermano en la boca pero fue todo lo contrario. No solo era excitante, era...intoxicante, tanto que se sorprendió a si mismo apartando la mano con la que Sam se satisfacía a si mismo y sustituyéndola con la suya.  
La reacción del más pequeño no se hizo esperar, se apretó contra él, aplastándolo contra el sofá y apretando con tanta fuerza su miembro que por un momento pensó que se lo iba a arrancar. Dean creía que se iba a morir. Nunca antes sintió como el orgasmo se formaba en su vientre bajo en forma de bola y se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo como si de un virus se tratara. Sam le mordía en ese momento los labios, respirando en su boca y gruñendo con fuerza pero él ansiaba correrse con su lengua en la boca, era una necesidad imperiosa. Así que cerró la mano libre sobre las crines de su hermano y le obligó a bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo como solo Dean Winchester puede hacerlo. Absorbiéndole el alma por la boca, utilizando sus mullidos labios como sabía que podían volver loca a las mujeres, y que ahora quedaba confirmado a los hombres, porque Sam le devolvía el beso como si fuera una bombona de oxigeno y él hubiera estado a punto de morir asfixiado.

El orgasmo llegó golpeándoles con estertores y nublándoles la vista en un blanco cegador que les hizo gemir como si fueran unos adolescentes en su primera experiencia sexual.

Sam le llenó toda la mano y gran parte de su propia camisa y él se manchó todo el pecho desnudo, parpadeó confundido al darse cuenta de que su hermano había aprovechado que tenía una mano libre y levantado la camiseta para poder tocarlo como le venía en gana.

Tragó aire y miro a su ...¿amante? que tenía la respiración agitada, se recreó en como las puntas de su flequillo estaban húmedas debido al sudor por culpa del esfuerzo y deseó pasar la lengua por su frente para saber a que sabía.

-Estamos muy jodidos.- fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de levantarse e ir al baño a limpiarse


	5. 05

**Título:** Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
**Autor:** Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 4 a 6: chicarvil, Maat, Mistica).  
**Resumen:** Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
**Calificación:** NR-18  
**Pairing:** Wincest, of course.  
Advertencias: A pesar de que este ff continúa el ff del mismo nombre no tiene nada que ver, las autoras que lo continuamos no queremos desprestigiar el trabajo de la autora original. Esto lo hacemos porque nos gustó demasiado y porque la historia no se merece quedar inconclusa. (al menos para nosotras )

**CAPITULO 5**

Beso.

Sam se despertó juguetón. Lo sucedido la noche anterior estaba fresco en su memoria. Había logrado robar un beso de Dean, y no había sido un beso cualquiera. Había sido un señor beso. No un piquito estúpido para pasar el rato. NO. Un beso de los que podría recordar a todas horas. De los que ya estaba deseando volver a sentir.

Con solo recordar la boca de su hermano en la suya, el tacto de esos labios, lo que sintió con esa lengua en la suya… irremediablemente sentía cierta parte de su anatomía muy viva.

Pensar en Dean como amante se le hacía raro, aunque a la luz de la mañana, despertando bastante feliz, no se le hacía tanto. "_Amante_".- pensó, paladeando la palabra lentamente en su cabeza, deletreándola con cuidado "_A-m-a-n-t-e_", qué bien sonaba esa palabra en su mente. Y ¿Cuándo ha pasado la situación de ser un mero juego a algo más? Su propio afán de meterse con su hermano, les está llevando por un lugar que Sam nunca imaginó. Están transpasando fronteras claramente delimitadas y los bordes se están desdibujando a pasos agigantados.

Ayer no pensó, lo que inició de nuevo como un juego de provocación, se convirtió en verdadera necesidad de sentir esos labios que las mujeres adoraban, que se morían por sentir en ellas. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, se había imaginado a sí mismo, no ya masturbando a su hermano... sino pidiéndole, no, rogándole un beso. E impidiéndole tener un orgasmo, eso ya era lo más... su propia mente le estaba volviendo loco. Se estaba volviendo más que irrazonable.

Pero es que, todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando una y otra vez en los labios de Dean, pensando a qué sabrían, pensando cómo se sentirían, pensando en... ¡¡ay, mierda!! ¡ya estaba otra vez! ¿un beso no había sido suficiente? Y tenía que contestarse: no, no lo había sido.

No, definitivamente no.

Dean se removió en la cama, mientras gruñía algo. Y luego... hizo algo que subió los niveles de adrenalina de su hermano. Movió los labios, se los mordió suavamente mientras hacía un ligero movimiento de succión y suspiró. Sus ojos aletearon mientras comenzaba a despertar. Y esos ojos soñolientos se encontraron con otros ojos no tan soñolientos... y para nada inocentes.

Nada inocentes eran los ojos de Sam que miraban esa boca con un hambre que no se podía obviar. Produciendo un calor para nada fraternal en el recién despertado Dean. Un Dean que instantáneamente tuvo un flash de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando su hermanito le había exigido un beso o si no, no le dejaría correrse. Algo que no debería haber permitido, jamás, estaban caminando peligrosamente cerca de un foso, y era algo que debían cortar. Ya.

Así que Dean se desperezó, miró al techo y se levantó, diciendo un desganado "buenos días" a su hermano.

Pero lo que Dean no sabía, era que ese día iba a ser de todo, menos normal.

En un primer momento, mientras estaba afeitándose y Sam entró en el baño para ducharse. Se le quedó mirando un momento... y, cuando Dean se volteó a mirar, su hermano se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso. Cortocircuito.

Segundo momento, simplemente estaba revisando la misma arma que se le había caído el día anterior, mientras Sammy comenzaba a masturbarse. Se movió para sacar algo de la bolsa y... de nuevo se encontró con los labios de Sam en los suyos. Cortocircuito.

Un tercer momento, Sam trasteando en su ordenador, se inclina sobre él para ver que está mirando y... los labios de Sam en los suyos. Cortocircuito.

Esto era como si estuviera teniendo un "trickster" a su alrededor haciéndole bromitas.

Al cuarto momento, Dean jadeó, ya no sabía si por irritación o porque se negaba a pensar que le estaba gustando la situación más de lo recomendable. Cortocircuito.

Y por Dios que en el quinto momento, casi no sabía ni donde estaba. Cortocircuito.

En el sexto, el sabor de la cerveza en los labios de Sam, casi le roba el poco entendimiento que guardaba. Cortocircuito.

Pero en el séptimo momento, salen del bar donde el sexto momento acaba de ocurrir...

Sam le coge del brazo nada más salir y, cuando Dean se vuelve con el ceño fruncido, ya no puede pensar en nada, solo actuar. Así que, antes de que ninguna palabra sea pronunciada, se inclina sobre él y le besa.

Pero en este beso no hay ya nada del juego que ha habido todo el día. Este beso es el que lleva realmente queriendo darle durante ese día. Boca abierta sobre esos labios que invitan a un pecado permanente.

Jadeo y ligero gruñido sobre esa boca.

Abandono y calor.

Fuerza y tibieza.

Ahogo.

Resistencia silenciosa al principio, de esos labios que se niegan a corresponder. Luego, como si la misma decisión e indecisión de Sam pulsara algo en el interior de Dean. Solo el ahogo, ese medio suspiro, medio quejido que emite, consigue la reacción buscada.

Y más aún que eso, porque de repente, no sabe cómo, se encuentra aplastado contra la pared, clavándosela en toda la espalda, mientras siente todo el cuerpo de su hermano aplastándole. Siente cada músculo de aquel cuerpo sobre él, y siente cada célula de su cuerpo más viva que nunca, como si toda su vida hubiera buscado algo y lo acabara de encontrar.

La boca que ha querido besar se ha abierto, y esos apetitosos labios juegan con los suyos, cerrándose primero sobre su labio superior, luego sobre el inferior. Sorbiendo. Para luego unirse al juego sus dientes, mordiendo suavemente, y su lengua invadiendo después la dispuesta boca de Sam.

Como una avalancha que arrasa todo a su paso, así es la invasión de esa lengua y de esos labios que absorben hasta el sentido. Cómo pueden quitar y después dar más aún de lo que se han llevado. Esa lengua que se hunde en su interior, se sumerge en las húmedas profundidades arrasando inútiles resistencias. No es que Sam haya erigido muchas murallas contra esa invasión, pero inconscientemente las erige. La fuerza del asalto exige ese sobresalto de resistencia, rápidamente acallado por la urgencia de dejarse avasallar.

Las dos lenguas entablan una batalla silenciosa. Humedad por humedad. Fuerza por fuerza. Jugando a avanzar… retrocediendo como si cedieran, pero solo para ganar más terreno en cada retroceso.

Decir después que se están devorando mutuamente… es poco. Porque Dean gruñe sobre la boca de Sam, jadeando contra su boca, mientras entierra las manos en el cabello de su hermano y tira con tanta fuerza que casi parece querer arrancárselos de cuajo. Sam se retuerce inútilmente, jadeando también sobre la boca de su hermano. Tal vez esté él encima de Dean, pero no se siente encima para nada, se siente debajo, anulado por el hambre que ha provocado. Ni siquiera la noche anterior pensó en algo semejante, gime desesperado porque él puede haber provocado a su hermano, pero esa provocación ha generado también una espiral de locura en sí mismo.

La locura crece, avanza y le obliga a dar el siguiente paso y una de sus grandes manos se desliza hacia la erección que se le clava en el muslo.

Un largo gruñido salvaje se escapa de la boca de su hermano, que deja de besarle.

Y entonces siente el puño de su hermano enterrándose en su estómago. Y mientras rueda sobre el suelo, sintiendo que escapa de su cuerpo el poco aliento que le restaba después de ese beso imposible, mira hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Dean centellean de ira. Y Sam se encoge más aún sobre sí mismo, porque su hermano encolerizado es algo avasallador.

- ¿Por-por qué?.- gime desde abajo, sujetándose el estómago mientras escapan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿¿POR QUÉ?? ¿¿POR QUÉ, DICES?? –le grita, agachándose hasta donde su hermano está tirado- Eso digo yo, Samuel Winchester ¿por qué me has besado? ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ¿por qué llevas todo el día persiguiéndome como un gato en celo? ¡¡No me vuelvas a tocar!! ¿me escuchas? ¡¡NO-ME-TOQUES!!- y remarca cada palabra con un nuevo golpe en el estómago.

Se marcha enfurecido y golpeando latas con los pies mientras, a su espalda, queda un Sam dolorido, desconcertado y, peor todavía, aún empalmado.


	6. 06

**Título:** Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
**Autor:** Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 4 a 6: Chicarvil, Maat, Mistica).  
**Resumen:** Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
**Calificación:** NR-18  
**Pairing:** Wincest, of course.  
**Advertencias:** A pesar de que este ff continúa el ff del mismo nombre no tiene nada que ver, las autoras que lo continuamos no queremos desprestigiar el trabajo de la autora original. Esto lo hacemos porque nos gustó demasiado y porque la historia no se merece quedar inconclusa. (al menos para nosotras )

**CAPITULO 6**

_"No me toques"_ le había dicho su hermano, como si se tratara de un tipo cualquiera abusando de él o algo. Joder, como le dolieron esas tres putas palabras, no sabe si fue por el momento en el que se lo dijo o por el tono que usó, pero ahora tiene un nudo en el estomago y no precisamente uno de esos agradables que te dan cuando estas feliz, no. Es del otro, de ese nudo que te llega a la garganta y te dan ganas de gritar pero no sale nada.

Una semana parece poco tiempo, bueno, aceptémoslo, _es_ poco tiempo. Pero a Sam le parece una eternidad, más que todo porque no entiende la estúpida actitud de su hermano. Le estaba respondiendo el beso, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, tanto como él y de pronto se comporta como un energúmeno. Imbécil.

Aun puede sentir el sabor de esos labios gruesos, tibios, suaves, húmedos, entregándose por completo a la pasión del momento. Dios, nunca un beso le había hecho sentir tantas cosas.

Se gira a verlo porque lo necesita, es algo incontrolable. Distingue su perfil ligeramente iluminado por los rayos del sol que se oculta tras las montañas, ceño fruncido, labios apretados, completamente concentrado en conducir, o por lo menos eso quiere aparentar pero Sam lo conoce muy bien, sabe que mil cosas pasan por su mente ahora y la vía no es una de ellas. Dean es un conductor excelente, lo hace por inercia, no necesita mayor concentración para hacerlo, en cambio para lo que ha pasado estos días, para eso de seguro que necesita de todas sus neuronas.

No es para nada justo que se comporte así ahora, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, y lo peor es que esta vez no muestra la más mínima intención de ceder.

--

_"No me toques"_ le había dicho y lo peor es que no sabe porque lo hizo. Todo ese día fue muy loco, más de lo que podía soportar. Tener la tentación de su hermano frente a él a cada minuto ya era lo suficientemente duro como para también enfrentarse a sus ataques de acoso y derribo. Y es que nunca en su vida le habían robado tantos besos juntos, y ese último fue tan… joder, si es que casi se corre en los pantalones. Separarse de esa manera fue mas bien una reacción instantánea, al igual que todo lo demás, actuó de forma mecánica, todo su sistema de defensa reaccionó sin control. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente ya no podía dar vuelta atrás porque… pues porque no.

Eso fue hace una semana y Sam no ha intentado acercarse de nuevo ni por equivocación. Ahora puede sentir la mirada gris sobre él, detallándole, analizándole, reprochándole y es pesado y le pone nervioso y le esta dando algo de calor a pesar de que el atardecer está fresco. Se remueve incomodo en el asiento y fija más la vista en la carretera y… ¿Ya había dicho que hace calor? Mierda, necesita algo más fresco. ¡Ahora!

- Creí que íbamos al hotel, de verdad estoy cansado – gruñe el menor

- Tengo hambre – responde sin mostrar mayor interés. Se aparcan en un bar.

Al entrar notan que el lugar se ve mejor por dentro que por fuera, está bastante lleno. Había una mesa en una de las esquinas, un lugar cómodo donde se puede hablar tranquilamente sin tener que alzar mucho la voz ni nada, un lugar perfecto si las cosas estuvieran bien, pero no lo están, así que Dean va hacia la mesa que esta prácticamente en el centro, donde las personas pasan a cada rato y pueden estar bajo la observación de cualquiera.

Sam sabe lo que hace, no son dos días los que tiene conociéndolo, es toda una vida. Una vida en la que se ha dedicado a estudiarlo, lo conoce mejor que él mismo. _"¿quieres jugar, Dean? pues juguemos"_ piensa mientras se acomoda en la silla e intenta esquivar a un par de chicas que pasan muy pegadas a él porque de verdad, no hay mucho espacio allí.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? – pregunta una bonita camarera. No, bonita no. Bella. Pocas veces se topan con una mujer así en un bar, podría trabajar de modelo si le diera la gana y de seguro ganaría millones. Por supuesto la chica le ha dedicado a Dean la sonrisa más grande la historia. Sam en el fondo la entiende, su hermano destila sexo, es normal que atraiga tanto a las personas

- Sí, una hamburguesa con queso, patatas y una cerveza – suena disperso, como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran en dos lugares diferentes, apenas y la ve a la cara. Sam se sorprende un poco.

- ¿Y usted? – pregunta a Sam en tono amable pero mucho menos insinuante

- Un emparedado y una cerveza

La chica se retira y Dean sigue absorto en su mundo personal, viendo a todas partes y a la vez a ninguna, pero eso sí, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no ver a Sam.

- Creo que los bichos y demonios están de vacaciones – murmura el rubio cuando decide dejar de ignorar a su hermano – no es normal, me hace sentir extraño

- Eso parece, aunque hay unas noticias raras por aquí.– dice mientras navega en su laptop

- ¿Sobre?

- Déjame saber un poco más, si vale la pena te cuento

Solo eso, palabras directas, sin la mas mínima agresión, pero aun así las cosas no están bien.

Al poco tiempo la camarera se acerca con sus pedidos. Le sirve primero a Sam, luego a Dean, cuando lo hace se inclina más de lo que debería, su camisa se abre justo lo necesario, dejando ver el inicio de unos firmes y suaves senos. El mayor le dedica una sonrisa agradecida pero nada deslumbrada. La joven se retira

Tiempo después vuelve para retirar los platos de cada uno, se inclina de nuevo, sonríe, roza la piel del rubio con su brazo cuando recoge las cosas. En ese instante Dean la ve a los ojos y siente como el corazón se le acelera un poco. Son grises, un color muy similar al de su hermano, claro que los de Sam cambian dependiendo de la luz del lugar y tienen una expresión más noble.

De pronto, su mente se ve invadida por la forma en la que los ojos de Sam se dilatan cuando esta a punto de correrse, los sonidos que hace. Manos fuertes presionando justo donde debe, haciendo que las venas de los brazos se marquen y una boca brillante que cuando besa…

- ¿Desea algo más? – la chica le ha sacado de su ensueño justo a tiempo, otro segundo y se habría empalmado allí mismo. No puede permitirse pensar en ese tipo de cosas, el hecho de que su hermano este chalado no quiere decir que él deba actuar igual

- Sí, tu nombre y tu número de teléfono – responde con la voz juguetona pero un poco oscurecida. Es un sonido apasionante, como esos encantamientos antiguos con los que se hacen tantas historias. Ella sonríe satisfecha

- Me llamo Paola

- Paola, bonito nombre. ¿Y tu número?

- Tal vez te lo dé, tal vez no

Maldición.

Sam no es celoso, y no lo es simplemente porque nunca se ha visto en esa situación. Nunca le ha dado mayor importancia a los barrancos de Dean pero ahora que las cosas están como están, no le parece la idea de que intente ligar de esa manera y que para colmo, lo haga delate de él.

Sin embargo esta dispuesto a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, continua en su laptop, concentrado como si de verdad no se percatara de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Dean le deja solo sin darle explicación. Va hasta la barra y comienza hablar con la chica. Ríen y están tan cerca que de seguro al aire le cuesta pasar por ahí.

Llevan en eso casi una hora. Sam no entiende como es que no la despiden por descuidar su trabajo, porque de seguro lo está haciendo, es decir, el lugar está repleto, alguien necesita que le tomen la orden o algo, pero eso parece importarle bien poco. Joder

- Sam, no te importa irte solo, ¿cierto? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa, su hermano solo levanta la vista de forma interrogante – ¿la detallaste bien? Tío, ni loco pierdo esta oportunidad, no estamos muy lejos del hotel, pero si quieres te llevo y vuelvo por ella, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices?

Habla como loco, atropellando las palabras, justificándose más de lo necesario y visiblemente más amable. Sam podría jurar que no esta convencido de lo que está haciendo pero claro, quizás ese pensamiento sea muy optimista.

Le dice que no se preocupe, que se vaya tranquilo con la camarera porque ciertamente no están muy lejos del hotel, que puede caminar o lo que sea

Cuando termina la hora de trabajo de Paola, se marchan. Mientras caminan al impala no dejan de tocarse y besarse. Dean conduce, una mano en el volante, otra recorriendo el suave muslo izquierdo de ella. La chica se guinda a su cuello, usa la lengua la bordearle el oído, le dice lo mucho que lo desea y Dean se ve obligado a frenar porque puede chocar en cualquier momento. Ella se pone entre él y el volante, se frota con su fuerte cuerpo mientras le besa, los vidrios comienzan a empañarse, tienen la respiración agitada, hace calor, como hace rato, en la tarde, cuando Sam estaba a su lado observándolo concentrado. De alguna forma, el auto huele a él, a Sam, a su piel, su champú. Dean lleva su mano hasta la entrepierna de su acompañante y juega con la delicada zona. Sabe que esta con ella, lo esta disfrutando, es una mujer sexy pero no logra concentrarse por completo

- En mi casa – jadea contra los gruesos labios de su amante – quiero que lo hagamos en mi casa

Su voz suena entrecortada por culpa de la excitación. Llegan a la casa, se tambalean hasta la entrada, con dificultad abren la puerta y caminan hasta la habitación.

Comienza a desvestirla sin más prisa de la necesaria, besándole cada parte del cuerpo, lamiendo, acariciando. Ella le desabrocha los pantalones, solo es cuestión de segundos para deshacerse de ellos. De un momento a otro la ropa esta regada por el suelo. Paola dirige su mano al miembro semi erecto de él y lo masajea. Se siente bien, pero un poco extraño, la última vez que otra persona le hizo eso fue alguien con una mano más grande, fuerte, ruda. Puede rememorar perfectamente la forma en la que Sam lo tocaba, fue la primera vez que se besaron y el sabor que había estado oculto durante tantos días vuelve a su boca y tiene una linda chica frente a él que baja por su pecho y le acaricia la polla con su lengua, es perfecto, debería sentir cosas pero no siente nada y se esta frustrando un poco porque cuando Sam le mira se le pone dura como piedra y ahora no termina de levantarse.

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo, tiene paciencia, le dedica tiempo, saborea, chupa, recorre, se ayuda con su mano, aun así parece que el pequeño Dean hoy no tiene ganas de nada. Intenta concentrarse en ella, la sujeta de los hombros para hacerla subir a su boca, la besa de la manera mas apasionada que puede, se hunde entre sus labios, los muerde, jadean al unísono, llegan a la cama y se tumban, ella abajo, él arriba, se mete en sus piernas pero aun no siente nada y es horrible. Quisiera entrar en ella pero así ni de milagro lo lograría, sinceramente no es mucho lo que pueda hacer en ese momento _"estas muy tenso"_ susurra y él sabe que no es precisamente lo que le quiere decir, llevan más tiempo del que es normal, del que ha necesitado nunca y ella empieza a lucir un poco aburrida.

Este sería un buen momento para que la tierra lo tragara o algo porque él es Dean Winchester, es un hombre, los hombres siempre están preparados para la batalla, jamás en su vida le había pasado algo como esto y sin darse cuenta están uno al lado del otro en la cama, mirando el techo con una frustración de los mil demonios _"no pasa nada, no todo el tiempo se puede"_ murmura la chica en tono resignado _"y una mierda"_ responde porque esto no le puede estar pasando a él.

Al poco tiempo se viste y se va con la cara completamente roja, una mezcla de ira, fracaso y vergüenza que de seguro lo matará en cualquier momento.

Cuando llega al hotel, Sam esta a punto de irse a dormir. Lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, ¿será que en algún momento esta maldita noche llegará a su final?

- Así que… la pasaste de maravilla, me imagino

- Deja la amargura Samantha – es lo único que puede responder porque ni muerto admitirá que le ha pasado algo como _eso_ pero tampoco tiene cara para decir que sí la pasó muy bien

Sam blanquea los ojos y suelta un bufido cansado, se mete a su cama y se arropa, dándole la espalda. Dean se desviste lentamente, se queda solo con los boxers y una camisa, va al baño, da un par de vueltas como si no supiera bien que hacer, meditando, analizando opciones, el corazón le late un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, no esta seguro de que es lo que quiere, ni que es lo que hace pero va hasta la cama de su hermano y se mete bajo las sabanas.

El menor se sobresalta porque eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero no dice nada, no se mueve. Dean le rodea la cintura con su brazo y lo atrae un poco a él, se ajustan perfectamente, como si hubiesen nacido para estar así. De pronto ya nada es tan malo, el día parece tener su recompensa y aunque el hueco en el que están cayendo es cada vez mas profundo, no hay manera de dar vuelta atrás.


	7. 07

Título: Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras

**Título: Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
Autor: Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 7 a 9: Tawinchi/Chicarvil/Mistica)  
Resumen: Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
****Calificación: NR-18  
Pairing: Wincest, of course.**

**Capitulo 7**

Dean abre los ojos cuando un rayo de luz le da directo en la cara, le duele la espalda de estar en tensión para no caerse de la cama, permanecer en la misma cama que tu enorme hermano cuando no se está del todo bien con él, es bastante más difícil de lo que parece. Se mueve un poco para intentar colocarse mejor y Sammy se mueve y queda abrazado a él, respirándole sobre el pecho y provocándole sensaciones de lo más excitantes… ¡mierda! Se ha empalmado… ¿Cómo coño puede ser? Con lo que le costó ayer por la noche, vamos que no lo consiguió, se siente frustrado y molesto, y avergonzado, y cabreado.

Lo hace porque es más fácil echarle la culpa a él, si Sam no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de pajearle… joder… ni de besarle… si es que… Cada vez que recuerda una de esas escenas siente un tirón en el bajo vientre. Esto no puede seguir así. El gran Dean Winchester ha tenido un gatillazo porque piensa demasiado en su hermanito de una forma que no debería.

Se está cansando de comerse el coco y decide levantarse, le cuesta un poco porque tiene al mastodonte de Sam tendido encima, pero lo consigue y en pocos minutos está metido en la ducha. Siente el agua sobre su cuerpo y cuanto más le va empapando, más enfadado está consigo mismo por intentar darle la culpa a Sam…

Sale del baño convencido de que debe pedirle disculpas por como se comportó con él los últimos días, por ese gesto de asco y desprecio de hace una semana, pero cuando abre la puerta y le ve en bóxer, empalmado y mirándole sugerentemente, se le van los buenos pensamientos, por supuesto vuelve a estar tan caliente como antes, pero encima se ha vuelto a cabrear porqué… joder, Sammy, no puedes hacer esto…

- Buenos días.- Sam parece tan normal y tan a gusto que le cabrea todavía más. No responde, le lanza una mirada de rencor y espera que se de por aludido y deje las sonrisas y los tonitos sugerentes para otro día. O mejor, para nunca.

Siguen sin hablar hasta que salen del motel, tienen hambre, es lógico, lo que pasa es que no hay ningún bar cerca que no sea el de "la camarera" y claro, hay una ligera reticencia por parte de los dos, Dean no quiere encontrársela y oír frases como "tranquilo, les ocurre a muchos tíos", porqué le respondería "pues lo dudo, dudo que a muchos tíos no se les levante porque están pensando en tirarse a su hermano pequeño". No puede decirle eso, menos delante de Sam, porqué entonces el puto crío empezaría a pensar que es posible, que pueden enrollarse entre ellos y no, no pueden. Punto.

Sam no quiere ir porqué… pues por lo mismo, porque está la camarera de los cojones y no quiere verla, no quiere ver a alguien a quién anoche se tiró Dean, no, porque tiene celos, está muy celoso y lo peor es que su hermano lo sabe perfectamente, por eso se arriesga a volver allí, por eso quiere ver la cara de Sammy cuando vuelvan a encontrarse a la camarera. Es masoquista. ¿y qué?

Sam entra en el bar el primero, con cara de pocos amigos y gestos medio torpes, es lo que pasa cuando no puedes dormir bien porqué tienes a tu hermano mayor, el que en teoría no quiere nada contigo, metido en tu cama y abrazándote posesivamente, le ha estado sintiendo toda la noche, esperando a que hiciera algo, un roce, un beso, algo. Pero no, el señor tenía que meterse en la cama y quedarse dormido abrazándole. Está cabreado y se siente impotente porqué sabe que Dean también quiere pero no cederá. Se sienta en una mesa junto a los ventanales sin esperar que a Dean le parezca bien, le importa un carajo si al señor no le gusta la mesa, él necesita algún punto de distracción para no tener que verle, verles a los dos, la ventana puede ser un buen punto de distracción.

Cuando ella se acerca puede ver la tensión y la incomodidad, no sabe lo que pasó pero supone que muy bien no acabó la cosa porque no recuerda haber visto nunca este tipo de expresión en alguien que acabara de pasar una noche con Dean. Se ve forzado a sonreír cuando ella se aleja después de haber tomado nota, Dean le mira mal y sonríe más todavía.

- ¿Qué tal anoche?- en realidad no quiere saberlo, pero pregunta para que parezca que se lo imagina.

- De puta madre.- Fin de la discusión. ¿qué discusión si solo te ha preguntado? Idiota, Dean, eres idiota.

Vigila a la camarera desde la mesa, no quiere que se acerque, quiere que venga otra o que no venga nadie, a lo mejor pueden irse sin llamar mucho la atención. Está tan rematadamente avergonzado, entonces recuerda que ya han pedido porque la ve venir con dos platos.

- Voy al baño.- murmura y se levanta rápido, casi como un relámpago, Sam ni siquiera tiene tiempo de girarse para verle entrar escopetado en los servicios del bar, la chica se acerca con una sonrisa y por un momento imagina que lo que quiere es hacerse a los dos hermanos, pues no chica, lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Ella deja los platos en la mesa y luego se inclina muy cerca.

- Oye… dile a tu amigo, que no pasa nada…- parece casi pudorosa hablando así, y Sam se fija en los ojos de la chica y supone que a Dean también le llamaron la atención. – Que si quiere… podemos volver a intentarlo.- le lanza una sonrisa "profident".

- ¿Perdona?- Sam la mira confuso y ella sonríe otra vez y se sienta coqueta en la silla que hace unos segundos ocupaba Dean.

- Verás… supongo que el pobre está pasando por un mal momento, parece que tiene a alguien en la cabeza… porqué digamos que conmigo, le costó… concentrarse…- Sam levanta un ceja sorprendido, esto si que no lo esperaba. ¿A su hermano no se le levantó? Quiere reírse, quiere carcajearse a todo volumen de lo feliz que se siente, pero se aguanta y solo sonríe un poco.

- Si, creo que esa chica, Samantha, le dejó bastante tocado… no para de hablar de ella.- el jodido en verdad parece creíble, un pobre chico que se preocupa por los desengaños amorosos de su hermano. Claro. Si es normal.

- Dile que si quiere podemos volver a intentarlo…- la chica es tan melosa que cree que va a darle un ataque de diabetes.- Para que se olvide un poco de Sam.- cara de susto de Sam.- Samantha, digo.

- Claro, se lo diré… pero dudo que pueda olvidar a su Sam.

Cuando Dean regresa a la mesa Sam está como ido, está en una nube de algodón suave, no puede creerlo, a Dean no se le levantó porque pensaba en él, es evidente, porque a ver, sino no se hubiese acostado en su cama cuando volvió por la noche, casi se le escapa una sonrisa luminosa pero logra contenerla a tiempo.

- ¿Tenemos algún caso?- Dean se sienta y le mira expectante.

- Pueeeees… no, de momento no.- consulta el periódico de la mesa vacía de al lado intentando mantenerse serio y no ponerse a saltar.- Es raro… que no pase nada raro.

- Pues si.- Dean se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de hablar.- Oye, podríamos cambiar de pueblo… a lo mejor así encontramos algo interesante.- si tiene que comer otra vez en este bar le va a dar algo.- No hace falta ir muy lejos, solo al siguiente pueblo, para variar.

- Vale.- le gusta, le gusta mucho que Dean no quiera volver a ver a la dichosa camarera, así que sonríe y decide que es mejor dejar las malas caras ahora que ha descubierto esto.

Se marchan del bar bajo la mirada decepcionada de la camarera de ojos grises, Sam sonríe y salta de felicidad interiormente por eso, se lo pasa en grande viendo como Dean intenta ignorar por completo a la chica, al fin la mira, sonríe un poco rascándose la nuca y suelta algo parecido a "hasta pronto". Que Sam sabe perfectamente que es una enorme mentira.

Trastos al coche, Sammy en el asiento del copiloto y el ambiente relajado, se siente bien, presiente que durará poco pero de momento se siente bien, pone música sin pasarse con el volumen y canta solo moviendo los labios, no quiere romper la paz medio silenciosa que se ha establecido en el Impala. Si es que su nena le ayuda en todo, hasta a relajar el ambiente tenso cuando lo está con Sam. Su nena es la mejor.

Llegan a un pueblo con pinta de más acción que el anterior sobre media tarde, han comido en un bar de carretera de dudosas condiciones y se han dejado caer en el primer pueblo que salía indicado, Sam baja del coche y se estira como un gato, casi ronronea y Dean vuelve a sentir el tirón en el bajo vientre al verle hacer eso.

- ¿Una cerveza?- pregunta señalando con una inclinación de cabeza el bar que tienen enfrente.

- Venga.

Entran en el bar y está bastante lleno, como está en las afueras hay bastantes camioneros, hay otra gente además, parece un buen bar, los ojos de Dean se iluminan cuando ve la mesa de billar vacía. Ni siquiera pregunta, se dirige hacia allí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Jugamos? – Sam asiente porque puede ser divertido pasar de todo por un rato y jugar al billar con su maestro, porque si Sammy sabe jugar es única y exclusivamente porque le enseñó su hermano mayor.

- Voy a darte una paliza…- suelta con suficiencia.- Espero que no se te arrugue por esto…- la sonrisa de Dean se paraliza, ese comentario parece muy bien dirigido.

- Eso ni lo sueñes, niñato…- cogen un taco cada uno y Dean recoge las bolas del cajón dónde caen cuando metes la moneda, las coloca para empezar y espera a que Sam empiece.

- Voy a darte ventaja para que estemos igualados.

- Ja.- del primer golpe mete dos bolas, las dos ralladas.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Has visto que golpe tan duro y derecho?- el tonito de Sammy le está calentando los huevos literalmente, cuando le toca, se pasea rodeando la mesa con lentitud, se mueve como un felino porque cree que no es justo que sea él el único que sufre.

- Sammy, te enseñé yo y mis golpes siempre son duros y derechos…- seguimos con el tonito de voz de locutor de radio a altas horas de la madrugada.

- Eso no es lo que he oído, Dean.- miau… solo le falta maullar para ser un gatito. ¿si le acaricia detrás de las orejas ronroneará? Un momento. Lo sabe, sabe lo que pasó con la camarera. Mierda.

- ¿Qué pasa, tú nunca has tenido un mal momento?- contigo mirándome así, lo veo difícil nene.

- El gran Dean Winchester teniendo malos momentos… ¿qué va a pasar con tu fama?- ahora ya no le gusta tanto el tonito.- Esa chica dijo que estaba claro que tenías a otra en la cabeza… alguien que te tiene muy enganchado…- si no fuera por los dos metros y pico que mide el tío, los músculos… (joder Dean, céntrate) estaría casi seguro que Sam es una mujer y que está celosa.

- Sammy… deja las paranoias… en serio. Cansas.- Sam se calla, pero no porque lo haya dicho Dean, no, está preparando un nuevo ataque. Claro que si.

Entonces empieza el baile, cada vez que le toca jugar se pasea como un pavo real enseñando las plumas, se estira, hace ruiditos, se roza todo el tiempo con su hermano, lo peor es cuando a Dean le toca jugar, se inclina de esa forma sobre la mesa y tiene que contenerse para no tocarle el culo, porqué dios, qué culo, o para no apoyarse contra él. Con tanto jueguecito ha descuidado el billar, eso no puede hacerse ante Dean, es como una rendición anticipada, cuando se da cuenta que Dean ha metido todas sus bolas y está a punto de hacer carambola con el ocho decide que ya vale de contenerse, le ve inclinado, sacando culo y concentrándose para dar el golpe certero, está empalmado y la voz le sale rasposa al hablar.

- Tal vez…- se acerca por atrás hasta casi rozarle.- lo que te pasa… es que…- le acaricia casi imperceptiblemente la cadera.- no se te levanta… porque lo que quieres…- se ha pegado totalmente a él y mueve un poco la cadera para que le note en todo su esplendor, empieza a deslizar la mano hacia delante y justo cuando le da una pequeña envestida, le toca la polla y Dean golpea la bola, suelta.- es que te folle…

El taco está clavado en el tapete verde de la mesa de billar, Dean jadea con una mano en el pecho de la impresión y Sam está como ido porqué ha notado perfectamente lo empalmado que estaba su hermano, eso ha pasado en segundos, porqué entonces todo el bar se ha enterado y tienen que echar a correr a toda prisa para escapar de los camioneros y motards cabreados porqué se han quedado sin billar.

El impala corre ya alejándose con dos tíos en estado de shock en su interior.


	8. 08

**He sido una niña mala, las autoras han estado escribiendo y yo no he estado colgando por aquí sus actualizaciones... lo sé, merezco la horca ññU**

Gracias por su paciencia! :D

--

**Título: Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
Autor: Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 7 a 9: Tawinchi/Chicarvil/Mistica)  
Resumen: Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
****Calificación: NR-18  
Pairing: Wincest, of course.**

Una semana.

Una semana desde que Sam le acorralo contra el billar y expuso sobre la mesa lo que había.

Una semana desde que pusieron pies en polvorosa de ese cochambroso bar (para evitar que les lincharan por haber roto la única mesa de billar) y terminar en el Impala, comiéndose a besos en un rincón oscuro.

Una jodida semana en la que ni siquiera han podido nada mas que besarse por encima por culpa de un jodido bicho que no ha querido dejarse matar hasta la noche anterior consiguiendo así que los dos terminaran tan exhaustos que lo único que pudieron hacer era caer rendidos en la cama. Y Dean no sabe que es peor, si haber matado al ser sobrenatural o no porque desde que Sam cayo desplomado sobre la cama el no ha podido dejar de pensar.

Pensar en que ahora tienen el suficiente tiempo libre como para hacer todo lo que quieran.

Todo lo que quieran.

Y no sabe si esa forma en la que se le encoge el estomago es porque por fin están libres o por si ahora podrán pasar mas allá de los simples besos ( si a casi correrse en los pantalones sin tocarse se le puede llamar simple) y avanzar a cosas mas importantes como ...como... La penetración.

A Dean se le atraganta su propia saliva cada vez que piensa en eso.

Penetración.

¿Quién penetra a quien?

¿El por ser el mayor?

¿Sam por ser el pequeño?  
¿Le gustara?

¿Les gustara?

¿Lo hará bien?

Demasiadas preguntas que no tienen respuestas, al menos por el momento. Se regaña a si mismo mientras paga la gasolina porque en su fuero interno ya a admitido que va a ser él el que reciba. No sabe porque, no tiene ninguna explicación lógica pero desde que empezó a pensar en ello sabe que es EL el que va a esta debajo y curiosamente no le importa.

Lo que de verdad le preocupa es...¿Debería permitirlo? ¿O deberían quedarse solamente en trabajos manuales?.

Va pensando en ello mientras se dirige al coche; recordando que, de momento, ni Sam ni el han pasado de tocarse con las manos y no deja de preguntarse como seria sentir el miembro de su hermano vibrando dentro de la boca.

Esta intentando imaginarse como sabrá Sam cuando se da cuenta de que se ha parado en el estante de las revistas pornográficas (la fuerza de la costumbre) siempre que entra en una gasolinera se para delante de ellas, no hay ni una sola vez que no lo haga y esta vez no es una excepción.

Solo ahí una pequeña diferencia.

Que en vez de ser una revistas en donde salen chicas la que llama su atención es una de chicos.

Le extraña no sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que la tiene en las manos, abierta y mirando con los ojos desorbitados el poster central de un chico en una postura mas que sugerente. No es que le guste, la verdad, es que no le gusta. Nada. Es solo que el chaval en cuestión se parece mucho a su hermano tanto que su febril mente no tardo ni medio segundo en imaginárselo en esa postura que...que...

Carraspeo y miro de otro para comprobar si alguien lo miraba, quiso abofetearse al darse cuenta de que ese comportamiento era el tipico de un niño de quince años y no de alguien como Dean Winchester que no salía de una gasolinera sin tres revistas porno y ahora ¿Se sentía mal por mirar una de ellas?. Vamos, por favor.

Mas enfadado consigo mismo que otra cosa agarro la revista y la pago diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacia porque necesitaba información para cuando el y Sammy...cuando ellos...bueno...cuando "eso" pasara y no porque fuera a partirse los ojos mirando ese póster central e imaginarse a su hermano en esa postura tan..tan...

-Grrrrrrr...- fue lo único que pudo responder al encargado cuando le despidió con una sonrisa de lo mas picaresca al ver que tipo de revista había comprado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía creérselo. No tenia calzoncillos limpios. ¿Cómo había podido descuidarse tanto?. Le gustaría poder echarle la culpa a alguien, poder decir que era cosa de Dean que no lo había dejado tranquilo o algo por el estilo pero la verdad era que se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en la inopia y no precisamente porque estuviera pensando en un caso, sino porque no podía dejar de imaginarse a su hermano en todo tipo de postura a cual mas obscena.

Con la resignación recorriéndole el cuerpo se encamino a la mochila de su hermano dispuesto a "tomarle prestados" unos calzoncillos limpios mientras recordaba una y otra vez los escasos besos que se robaron en los pocos minutos que pudieron concederse para si mismos; esta tan absorto buscando la ropa interior que da un salto hacia atrás cuando sus dedos tocan algo duro.

Se lleva una sorpresa mayúscula cuando se da cuenta de que es una revista porno y no, la sorpresa no es porque es ese tipo de revistas, sino porque es una revista de hombres...DE HOMBRES.

Le echa un vistazo a con las manos temblorosas, pasa las paginas rápidamente, la revista en si parece intacta, solo esta un poco pasada por la parte central, casi sin darse cuenta se para en esa parte y se queda alucinado con lo que ve: Un poster central donde un chico (que curiosamente se parece mucho a el) esta tirado en una cama, solo con unos boxer por única vestimenta, una mano dejada de caer en la cama y la otra sobre la entrepierna.

Lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es ¿Qué demonios hace Dean con una revista gay en la mochila? Pero todo queda evaporado cuando oye el ronroneo del Impala.

No piensa, solo actúa.

Dean abre la puerta de la habitación sin pensar en nada en particular y menos mal que no lo hacia porque de haberlo echo se le habría frito el cerebro nada mas ver lo que allí había.

La expresión, Quedarse con la boca abierta para el no significaba mucho, no al menos hasta que cruzo ese umbral en el que vio nada mas y nada menos que Sam desnudo completamente, tirado en la cama y sino fuera que sabe que es imposible pensaría que esta en la misma postura que el póster de la revista que compro y que ha gastado de tanto mirar (y solo mirar porque a el no le gustan los hombres), ese pensamiento parece fuera de lugar en cuanto siente como su miembro se mueve dentro de los pantalones en cuanto su hermanito le señala con un dedo y lo flexiona, haciendo el típico gesto para que alguien se acerque.

Se acerca sin siquiera dudar, como si la voluntad de Dean se hubiese quedado fuera de la habitación, acato la orden. Se acerco a la cama sin apartar la vista del pequeño de los Winchester que en ese momento se ponía a cuatro patas sobre el colchón y abría los brazos de forma invitadora.

-¿Qué...?- intento preguntar pero Sam lo silencio de la mejor manera: Besándolo.

No le importo lo mas mínimo el gemido femenino que se escapo de su garganta, ni como el cuerpo le tembló, tenia los labios de Sam sobre los suyos; cerrados, al principio, de forma suave en una leve caricia, que fue subiendo de intensidad. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió las grandes manos de Sam deslizándose por su estomago en ascensión hasta cerrarse sobre su cuello para luego deslizar su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero hacia atrás hasta que cayo al suelo con un ruido seco.  
Sam se puso de pie en el suelo y sin dejar de besarlo le arranco la camiseta y le bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos.

Dean estuvo a punto de protestar cuando los finos labios de Sam abandonaron los suyos pero se guardo la reprimenda al sentir como la sinuosa lengua del psíquico se deslizaba por su cuello para luego continuar con su pecho y abdomen. Tuvo que apoyarse en su hermano que en ese momento se sentaba en la cama para no caer al suelo cuando vislumbro lo que este iba a hacer.

-Sam...Sammy...- llamo dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

El psíquico no le hizo caso hasta que se quedo completamente sentado, alzo la mirada con el miembro erecto de Dean a escasos centímetros de su boca y con la voz ronca dijo:

-A ver si el gran Dean Winchester es capaz de mantenerse de pie.-

Intento decir algo, cualquier cosa, desde que no hacia falta que lo hiciera hasta que podían apañarse con las manos pero todo se fue al carajo en cuanto sintió la humedad de Sam rodeándolo, apretándolo, absorbiéndolo como si quisiera volverlo del revés.  
-Jo-der.- jadeo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los fuertes tirones que tanto la boca de su hermano como su mano le proporcionaban. Sintió las finas hebras castañas entre sus dedos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo había alzado las manos para cerrarlas sobre el cabello de Sam sino que sus propias caderas se movían para poder enterrarse mejor en esa boca que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. – Sam...Sam...¿Tu ves lo que me haces? ¿Te das cuenta...de...lo que...me haces...hacer?-jadeo sintiendo ese ya reconocido pinchazo en el vientre bajo que advertía de la proximidad del orgasmo.

No supo porque, pero bajo la vista, tal vez porque necesitaba saber si de verdad su hermanito estaba haciéndole "eso" o porque sentía curiosidad pero el caso fue que bajo los ojos y cuando vio lo que Sam estaba haciendo se quedo sin aliento porque Sam, su Sammy no solo le estaba haciendo una mamada sino que encima se estaba tocando. Dios...Sammy se estaba tocando. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver su miembro, grande y duro y como este desaparecía rápidamente bajo los movimientos rápidos de su mano. Ese pensamiento le llevo a otro bien distinto. Si Sam le estaba haciendo "eso"...¿Qué querría después?. A la vista estaba que se estaba excitando y sinceramente, Dean dudaba mucho que pudiera devolverle el favor con su boca y...

Espera, espera...¿Sam no querría que el...que el...Se dejara? ¿Verdad?. ...¿Verdad?.

Dean no pudo evitarlo.

Entro en pánico.

-Para...espera...para...-gruño trastabillando hacia atrás, a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo por culpa de los pantalones en sus tobillos.

-¿Dean?...¿Qué...que pasa?-pregunto un muy alucinado Sam que tenia los labios hinchados de tanto lamer y chupar. Ese pensamiento le valió a Dean una fuerte punzada en la ingle que casi le hace doblarse de dolor.

-Yo...yo...no puedo...yo...lo siento.- Y dicho esto se subió los pantalones y huyo de la habitación.

CONTINUARA


	9. 09

**Título:** Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
**Autor:** Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 7 a 9: Tawinchi/Chicarvil/Mistica)  
**Resumen:** Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
**Calificación:** NR-18  
**Pairing: **Wincest, of course.

**Capitulo 9**

_Loco_

Así es como esta Dean, loco. No hay otra explicación para que reaccione de esa manera. Toda una semana limitándose a besos por culpa del trabajo y ahora que están libres con la oportunidad de hacer lo que les plazca… ahora que Sam le quiere dar lo que sabe que desea… ¿hace eso? Eso de salir corriendo como si el demonio estuviera frente a él.

¡Hay que joderse!

Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que lo dejó solo en la habitación con una erección tan firme que duele. Por esa razón está ahora en la ducha dejando que el agua le enfríe el cuerpo mientras se masturba pensando en él. Lo hace fuerte, hasta se lastima un poco pero es que tiene cualquier cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que lo están matando

_Deseo_

Al pensar en Dean embistiendo contra su boca mientras le sujeta el cabello, los sonidos, los gemidos, la manera en la que dice _"Sammy" _con la voz gruesa y rota. Los ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión…

_Frustración_

Por la forma en la que se alejó de él y salió corriendo. Como prácticamente ha tenido que empujarlo durante todo este tiempo, a veces cree que es él quien presiona a Dean, quien lo obliga hacer lo que no quiere pero no, no es así. Dean lo desea con la misma intensidad, lo siente

_Ira_

No tiene ningún derecho a comportarse de esa manera, vale que no es una relación normal pero no son ningunos putos críos, ambos están bien grandecitos y su hermano debería enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez y no solo huir.

Cuando el orgasmo le llega es con fuertes tirones y blasfemias, tiene los ojos cerrados y no se preocupa por cuidar el volumen de su voz, total… esta solo.

Duele mientras camina pero se aguanta porque se lo merece, debió frenar toda esa locura antes de que llegara a esos límites. Nunca se sintió tan objeto sexual como hasta ahora, puede darse cuenta de que es lo que quiere Sam… follarselo, eso es todo. No es que quiera una relación ni nada, tampoco quiere que ambos estén en igualdad de condiciones, no. Para él es solo un juego, un capricho, un _"quiero con mi hermano y lo voy a tener"_ nada mas, pero esta jodido de la mente si cree que esta vez va a ceder. Siempre es lo mismo, Sam quiere algo y es Dean el que tiene que ir a tomar por el culo pero esta vez el niño no se saldrá con la suya, no señor.

Pasa horas caminando de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo, hubiese preferido manejar pero salió tan deprisa que dejó las llaves en la habitación. Igual el aire frío de la noche es todo lo que necesita para despejarse la mente y el cuerpo. Cuando llega Sam esta dormido de espalda a la puerta y seguramente cabreado hasta más no poder. Lo conoce bien, que se acueste a dormir sin esperar a que llegue es sinónimo de problemas. Van a ser unos días duros

Mierda

- ¿Wendigo? No lo entiendo, sabemos que los wendigos acostumbran a cazar en bosques ¿por qué ahora este ataca en plena ciudad?

- No lo sé Dean, cambió de opinión, últimamente eso pasa mucho. Lo de cambiar de opinión quiero decir

¿Cuantos días? Pues tres. Ninguno dijo nada de lo que había sucedido, Dean simplemente se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama para intentar dormir pero nada, no funcionó, pasó una noche de perros. Cosa que no fue igual con Sam que aparentemente dormía como un bebe. En la mañana el menor se levantó con el ceño tan fruncido como si hubiese chupado un limón.

Mas de una vez, cuando pensaba que Dean no lo veía formaba un pucherito tan adorable que daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Era en esos momentos en lo que el mayor se sentía un poco culpable.

Encontraron un caso nuevo en Minnesota, no debería ser difícil pero últimamente nada les sale como quieren así que es mejor concentrarse. Pero, ¿Sam quiere que se concentre? No, aparentemente el niño no quiere eso porque no ha dejado de lanzarle indirectas a cada dos por tres

- Ese chico de la cafetería fue de muy poca ayuda, me confundió mas

- Evidentemente aun esta asustado, algunos no saben controlar sus temores, últimamente eso de dejarse amedrentar pasa mucho

¿Sería demasiado pedir al cielo por una conversación normal? Ya van por el día cuatro, ese bendito animal no termina de definirse, algunos lo describen como un wendigo, otros como una especie de zombie pero al parecer no es ni lo uno ni lo otro y Sam no deja de manifestar (de forma muy educada claro) su frustración

Han hablado con prácticamente todo el mundo en ese lugar y hasta las autoridades se comportan como novatos ignorantes

- Hay varios testigos que dicen haberlo visto pero no son capaces de recordar el lugar con claridad, creo no saben si era de día o de noche. Aquí están todos locos

- Tiene que ser que hay personas que inventan. Los verdaderos testimonios se están mezclando con los falsos

- O puede ser que les da tanto miedo lo que ven que distorsionan un poco la realidad. Eso suele pasar, ¿sabes? Eso de ver solo lo que uno quiere

- ¿Todas distorsionan? – pregunta irónico porque sabe a donde va a parar la conversación

- Puede. Creo que últimamente eso pasa mu…

- Pasa mucho, sí – bufa mientras se levanta de la silla – sigue investigando allí, yo voy por unas hamburguesas que tengo hambre. Antes me voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si veo algo sospechoso

- No te pongas inventor Dean, si ves algo extraño llámame y voy o ven a buscarme, lo que sea pero no vayas solo

- Si mamá. ¿Quieres algo además de la hamburguesa?

- Ni para que te digo

Se voltea y sigue buscando cosas en la laptop, Dean quiere ir hasta allá y darle un par de nalgadas por malcriado pero solo pensar en sus manos sobre ese bonito trasero hace que se le estremezca todo por dentro así que se va sin decir mas.

Se supone que esto debería ser etapa superada desde hace por lo menos siete años. Se supone que su época de joven híper hormonado terminó. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no puede pensar en Dean haciendo lo que sea sin empalmarse? No es ni medianamente justo tener que cascarsela casi todos los días, sin obtener ningún resultado verdaderamente satisfactorio. Acaba en su mano, perfecto, pero no es allí donde quiere acabar, joder. Todo esto es tan frustrante.

¿Dean?

Afortunada o desafortunadamente (según como se mire) no esta mejor que él. La noche anterior llegó tarde, como casi siempre desde que pasó "el incidente" Sam estaba acostado, no dormido pero eso Dean no lo sabía.

El mayor se acercó a la cama de su hermano y lo observó por unos minutos, Sam podría jurar que hasta sintió una de sus manos acariciarle el cabello pero no esta seguro, no quería abrir los ojos o hacer algún movimiento que dañara el momento. Igual las cosas no pasaron de allí, su hermano se levantó y se encerró largo rato en el baño. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando lo escuchó, fue lejano, débil, no muy claro pero si lo suficiente como para que el corazón le diera tres vueltas mortales fue algo como: _"Saaaam"_ mezclado con un gemido.

Suficiente para dormir placidamente

En la mañana despierta con un poco de mejor humor del que ha tenido los últimos días, darse cuenta de que Dean se masturba pensando en él le ha subido los ánimos que tenía por el suelo.

Entra a ducharse y deja que el agua le recorra el cuerpo como Dios manda, se coloca de espaldas, el liquido le masajea los hombros de forma constante, sacude la cabeza como un cachorrito y el cabello desprende gotas que mojan todo a su alrededor. Sí, definitivamente esta de mejor humor.

Toma la toalla y se seca mientras piensa en la cantidad de pecas que surcan el cuerpo de Dean y las ganas que tiene de contarlas una a una. Se va a vestir y es cuando se percata de que entró al baño tan en las nubes que dejó la ropa afuera. Mejor, una oportunidad mas para que Dean vea lo que esta dejando de lado

Esta concentrado en su taza de café y el periódico cuando lo ve salir con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cuerpo brillante, húmedo y el cabello destilando agua. Lo ha visto así muchas veces, pero eso era antes, cuando no se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo y se estremecía desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Será cabrón el niñato ese.

Casi se atraganta cuando lo vio quitarse la toalla sin ningún pudor para empezar a vestirse con calma. Hundirse en el periódico, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, o no, quizás era más asertivo hundirse en el café y ahogarse. "Tío muere ahogado en una taza de café" suena muchísimo mejor que "muerto por insatisfacción sexual"

Gracias al cielo terminó de vestirse y se sentó a buscar información en la laptop sin decir nada, pero eso sí, con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro

Los días pasan rápido pero no por eso son menos torturadores. Hace tiempo que no se tocan, hace tiempo que no se besan y eso a ninguno de los dos le cae en gracia.

Sam no aguanta mas, si tiene que mostrarle a su hermano con dibujitos lo que debe pasar entre ellos pues que vengan los colores, esto se esta extendiendo mas de lo que debería, esta dispuesto a quitarle los miedos y prejuicios a punta de besos y… y todo lo que sea necesario.

Cuando Dean llega lo que menos estaba esperando es justamente con lo que se encuentra. Apenas cierra la puerta se ve acorralado por el gigante de su hermano menor que respira como si fuera un toro a punto de embestir y Dean se siente mas pequeño que de costumbre pero es excitante la forma en la que Sam lo mira, solo con eso y la cercanía, su miembro empieza a cobrar vida propia.

- Voy a besarte

Fue una advertencia. Dean buscaba en su cabeza algo con que responder a eso pero no le dio tiempo porque de inmediato su boca se vio invadida por la de su hermano, al principio fue algo violento, fuerte, desesperado, sediento, luego se transformó en un beso tierno, disfrutando del sabor de ambas bocas, el roce de sus lenguas, labios suaves y húmedos temblando ante la emoción de estar tan cerca del ser amado.

Un gemido excitado que escapa del mayor es la señal que esperaba Sam para avanzar. Baja una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Dean y la frota contra su miembro sobre la ropa, puede sentirla dura erección a pesar de que la gruesa tela de los vaqueros esta en medio, decide que es momento de comenzar a desabrocharlos para poder tener un mejor acceso.

Se restriegan uno contra otro mientras se recorren con las manos de forma apasionada, pronto el trasero de Dean se ve apresado por las manos del castaño y sería maravilloso si eso no le devolviera a la mente la idea de que todo eso no debería estar pasando, las preguntas y confusiones anteriores se hacen presente y algo se le revuelve por dentro. Sam lo nota, se ha puesto tenso de nuevo pero intenta tranquilizarlo haciendo el beso aun más expresivo, trata de ir más despacio, lo poco que le permite su miembro urgido de atención.

Abandona la boca y le recorre el cuello mientras le quita la camisa, Dean se deja hacer un tanto resignado y un tanto molesto, Sam se comienza a quitar la ropa también todo esto sin dejar de besarlo. Ninguno de los dos tiene camisa ahora, Sam le toca los costados mientras baja por el pecho y aunque su hermano no intenta separarse, tampoco es que haga mucho por colaborar y la situación ya esta rayando en lo ridículo.

Sube de nuevo hasta su cuello y le reparte pequeños mordisquitos mientras se mueve mas contra él para dejarle sentir lo duro que esta y además para darse alivio _"Dean… te necesito" _jadea porque no puede soportarlo mas va explotar en cualquier momento y de seguro eso no sería nada sano

No es que no quiera, claro que desea que pase. Lo que sucede es que le cabrea ser un juguete para su hermano. Sam no se ha quitado de la mente la idea de tirarselo sin siquiera preguntarle que es lo que de verdad quiere él. Cuando le dice que lo necesita es como la gota que derrama el vaso, lo aparta y lo mira con los ojos llenos de reproche o decepción, quizás ambos, Sam no puede definirlo bien.

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

Le pregunta el rubio con un tono nada agradable dejándolo un poco (bastante) descolocado, de pronto se termina de bajar la ropa y como puede en medio de la pared, Sam y los pantalones a los pies se da media vuelta y lanza un poco la cadera hacia atrás

- Si es lo que quieres hazlo Sam, terminemos con esto

Decir que se ha quedado frío es poco, estático, congelado, catatónico, en shock, ¿a que coño viene todo esto?

- ¿A que coño viene todo esto?

- Es lo que quieres, follarme, así que hazlo, me canse de esquivarte

- ¿Es lo que crees? ¿Eso es lo pien… Dios

- Es lo que me has demostrado Sam – le grita girándose para quedar de frente otra vez – desde que empezamos esto es lo que quieres, es el capricho del niño, pues cúmplelo y listo

Sam se aleja porque no quiere partirle la cara y además porque no sabe que decir, ¿eso es lo que cree Dean de él? Que solo quiere follarselo por capricho, por un jueguito o algo ¿Así de imbécil era su hermano?

Dean se viste de nuevo mientra ve a su hermano moverse de un lado a otro totalmente flipado, la situación ya es lo bastante incomoda como para tener que afrontarla desnudo

- Esto es… nunca me…

- Siempre es lo mismo, eres un egoísta, te preocupas por ti y no por lo que los demás necesitan o quieren – le reclama con el tono de voz mas elevado de lo que debería

- Dean, sabía que podías llegar a ser un completo imbécil pero esto es el colmo – gruñe ahora que las neuronas de su cerebro han retomado sus funciones.

Mientras Sam recoge la camisa del suelo le mira incrédulo con recriminación, ira y quizás hasta un poco de dolor, es difícil definir tantas emociones juntas, va hasta la puerta y sale cerrándola de un golpe dejando a Dean totalmente confundido y sintiéndose un perfecto idiota

Continuará


	10. 10

Bien, yo lo pongo tal y cómo la autora lo publicó, incluyendo sus notas y demás je je je

Que lo disfruten! :D

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, después del tiempo transcurrido y por si pensabais que estabamos inactivas, no señor, volvemos a la carga con un capi laaaaaaaaaaaago como un día sin pan, que había muuucho que contar en este capi, tal vez capi de transición, pero también son necesarios ¿no? xD

Un par de cosinas antes de ponerlo, con respecto a toda la discusión sobre patearle el culo a Dean o no xD, JURO por todos los Dioses y Diosas de todos los Panteones que NO, repito NO me he fijado en esa discusión, lo que he escrito lo escribí una semana antes de que comenzaran esos comentarios y me quedé cuando los leí... y me dije enrrabietada "me han PISADO la idea" xDDDDD

Luego, el Comando al completo ha tenido una amable discusión sobre una parte en concreto del fic, con un claro 2 a favor de como ha quedado, un firme 1 en contra y otros 2 que variaban entre una y otra cosa... ya abundaremos sobre este tema después , que no es cosa de dar pistas...

Hala, que me enrollo malamente.... que lo paséis bien con el capi

**Título:** Por delante, por detrás, vaya… por donde quieras.  
**Autor: **Comando Wincest (para los capítulos 10 a 13: Maat, tawinchi, chicarvil, mistica)  
**Resumen: **Ya todos sabemos de que va XD.  
**Calificación:** NR-18  
**Pairing:** Wincest, of course.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El ruido de la puerta sonó como un mazazo.

Sam se marchó como una exhalación de la habitación. Bajó a la calle y, sencillamente, no pensó en coger el coche (además, era Dean quien tenía las llaves, maldito fuera), necesitaba caminar y, tal vez, emborracharse en el primer lugar que pillara abierto.

Comenzó a pegar patadas a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, más enfadado de lo que jamás había estado con su hermano.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo era posible que Dean fuera tan cerril?

Dean pensaba que… pensaba que… no, no podía procesar esa idea… sencillamente… ¿Dean realmente pensaba que él lo quería como un capricho? ¿un capricho de niño pequeño? ¿Qué no le quería por él mismo?

Cuando dijo "te necesito", habló con el corazón, sencillamente necesitaba a Dean, como hermano, como amigo, como amante. Como todas esas cosas y alguna más.

El deseo por él ha crecido tan desbocado que no ha podido resistir la tentación continua que es tenerle a su lado.

"Te necesito", dijo, y sintió que su hermano se tensaba junto a él, para después mirarle con reproche.

_"¿Qué pensaste, Dean? ¿Acaso no sabes que te quiero tanto que me ahogo?", _eso piensa Sam, mientras mira la noche estrellada.

Pero ese… ese… imbécil, idiota, tarado, tarugo, subnormal, tonto, gilipollas… si es que hasta se le acababan los insultos e iba a tener que inventarse algunos de su propia cosecha… Le daba ganas de golpearle, de patearle el culo…

De patearle ese culo…

Ese culo…

¡¡Ups!! ¿el culo? Por Dios que la imagen que acababa de tener ahora le había dejado sin respiración, porque ¿cómo patear el culo de Dean sin VERLO? Y es que iba a ver ese culo y ya no iba a tener ganas de patearlo. NO. Sólo pensar en ese culo y ya dejaba hasta de estar enfadado y cierta parte de su anatomía estaba de acuerdo con el pensamiento de que se podían hacer mejores cosas con ese culo que patearlo.

Ese culo, maldita sea, que estuvo a punto de…. Mejor no pensaba en ello o iba a tener que irse al "24 horas" y comprarse algunas docenas de quilos de hielo, a ver si se le iba la calentura.

Pocas veces había sentido tantas ganas de estar con alguien, llevaban semanas jugando al gato y al ratón y Sam ya no podía más. Él ya había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y estaba cansado de luchar contra las inseguridades de Dean. De que Dean se hiciera la virgen vestal delante de él. De que él pareciera un adolescente cachondo con la testosterona desbordando.

_"Ya está bien, hermanito. Se acabó_", pensó Sam, "Estoy harto, ahora vas a tener tú que jugar tus cartas, las mías ya están echadas".

Se para en medio de la calle y retrocede, está cabreado con Dean y ya es hora de que éste haga algo o que no lo haga, pero él no tiene porqué dar vueltas a costa de las inseguridades de Dean.

Llega a la habitación a oscuras. Busca con la mirada y encuentra el bulto de su hermano echado sobre la cama. Sabe que no duerme, pero no habla y tampoco habla él.

Se desviste y se acuesta en su cama, añorando el cuerpo de Dean junto al suyo.

o – o – o – o – o – o –

El ruido de la puerta sonó como un mazazo.

Dean se quedó simplemente mirando la puerta como si no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Se quedó un rato contemplando sin ver realmente el techo, antes de que la ira le embargara de un modo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

Se apartó de la pared y le pegó una patada a la papelera que estaba en el suelo cerca de la cama y, realmente no sintió ningún dolor al pegar esa patada, sólo tenía la satisfacción de oír el "BLAM", que hizo al impactar contra la pared.

Tenía ganas de convertir la habitación en un montón de astillas y añicos, y si su hermano osara asomar su nariz en este momento, seguramente también acabaría hecho un montón de trocitos.

No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de suceder, no creía que Sam… ¡¡¡su Sammy!!! Había estado a punto de hacerle. NO. Ya estaba bien de dar al niño lo que el niño quería. Basta. Llevaba toda la vida aguantando esos ojos que le miraban suplicantes, para obtener cualquier cosa de él. Años y años soportando quedar él siempre en segundo lugar, o encontrarse haciendo cosas que no quería hacer, tan sólo por una mirada de Sam.

Ahora, nada menos que ahora, el niño quería otra cosa. Y esa cosa era él. Y no lo iba a tener. Definitivamente no. No podía soportar aquello, lo que había comenzado como una broma, ya se estaba transformando en algo que difícilmente podía soportar. Las insinuaciones, las persecuciones, los besos robados… no, ya no podía soportarlo.

En este momento, comprendía a las mil y una camareras del mil baretos de mala muerte, cuando le miraban heridas por su actitud. Por esa actitud canallesca que tenía con ellas, como si fueran sólo un mero capricho de una noche. Lo malo es que sí eran un mero capricho de una noche, pero Dean no había podido ni querido hacer nada para dejar de ser así.

Recordaba los gritos, algún que otro objeto contundente arrojado a su cabeza o golpeando la puerta cuando salía por patas. Se iba riendo, sin preocuparse de dejar decepciones a su paso.

Y ahora, sabía cómo se sentían ellas al ser un mero objeto a conseguir.

Y dolía más que enfadaba. Porque sí, enfadado estaba… pero el corazón le dolía más aún. Y le dejaba un regusto extraño en la boca. Y hacía que le picaran los ojos con unas irremediables ganas de llorar.

Pensaba en Sam y recordaba sus ojos brillantes, el dolor que notó en ellos cuando, herido, le espetó que no quería ser su capricho.

El dolor de esos ojos le hizo parar en su maníaco paseo. Si se decidía a pensar mejor las cosas, se daba cuenta que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había pasado con Sammy. Él deseaba lo mismo que su hermano, deseaba mandar a la mierda todo y dejarse amar por él pero… al fin y al cabo era su hermano, y no creía que fuera del todo "decente" estar con él de ese modo. Las persecuciones de Sam, esos besos inolvidables… todo su ser gravitaba alrededor de Sam, y es que le gustaba todo de Sam, todo, todito.

Estaba enfermo, sin duda.

No había otra manera de explicar lo que le pasaba.

Un rato estaba mimoso.

Al siguiente enfadado.

Recordaba esta sensación de otra vez, lejana en el tiempo, con Cassie. También entonces flotaba en una nube ambivalente, que sí, que no… inseguridad, culpa, deseo, mil emociones mezcladas.

Lo sabía, amaba a su hermano, y por eso le había dolido tanto el que le dijera ese "te necesito", y el dolor le había provocado ira, y la ira le había hecho decir cosas impensables e hirientes. Le había dicho, por Dios Santo, que le follara, que si era lo que quería, que lo hiciera, que se había cansado de esquivarle…

No se detuvo, de tan herido que estaba, a pensar en Sam, y ahora recordaba sus ojos, su expresión asombrada, el dolor en esos ojos… querría volver atrás y, a la vez, no volver atrás.

Meneó la cabeza con resignación, se sentía un imbécil redomado y no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas con Sammy.

Con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas, apagó la luz de la habitación, se desvistió y se acostó en su cama.

No puede dormirse y oye llegar a su hermano. Nota su mirada buscándole en la oscuridad. Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que no duerme, pero no habla y tampoco habla él.

Le escucha desvestirse y meterse en su cama, y gime en silencio ansiando el cuerpo de Sam rodeando el suyo, aquel ancho pecho en el que mecerse, aquellos cálidos brazos envolviéndole.

O – o – o – o – o – o – O

Sam se acerca a mi cama y, sin decir nada, se tiende junto a mí.

Me acaricia brevemente la espalda y susurra:

- Dean, por favor…

Estoy pestañeando en la oscuridad, mientras siento que algo dentro de mí se desgarra al escuchar su suave voz llamándome.

Me vuelvo hacia él y algo de la claridad de las luces del exterior se cuela dentro de la habitación y me deja entrever su rostro. Le noto triste y quisiera poder borrar todas las palabras hirientes que le espeté pero, antes de que pueda pensar en decir nada, él me interrumpe.

- No, Dean, no digas nada, tan sólo escúchame.- dice, poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios, y luego prosigue.- Dean, no sé porqué pensaste esas cosas de mí. Sabes que no soy así. Si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta en estas últimas semanas es de que te amo…

Gimo levemente contra sus dedos y su mirada se vuelve más triste.

- Sí, te amo, y por eso también te necesito, pero te necesito totalmente, como lo que has sido hasta ahora y como lo que sé que podrías ser si me dejaras, si te dejaras a ti mismo ser. Me has enfadado tanto que he tenido ganas de patearte.- ríe con suavidad, mientras un rayo de dolor surca su rostro.- ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensar en que eres un capricho para mí? ¿Cómo has podido decirme que te follara así sin más? Normalmente eres un completo imbécil, pero esta vez te has superado… ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo soy? ¿tantos años a mi lado y aún no sabes que moriría por ti?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y como si una losa me aplastara el pecho de tanto que me duele el corazón. Tengo que interrumpirle y aparto sus dedos con los míos, deleitándome con ese leve roce. Una dulzura imposible hace que acerque mi otra mano a su cara y le acaricie los labios como él ha hecho con los míos.

- Lo sé, Sammy, soy un completo imbécil, los dos lo sabemos… y esta vez me he superado a mí mismo. Sabes que no soy de sentimentalismos, y lo que te voy a decir tal vez no lo repita más, pero te amo y por eso me dolió pensar que sólo me necesitabas como una manera de deshacerte de la calentura. Me has desconcertado durante semanas, me has perseguido y tentado, y tan sólo así he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero más de ti que una mera relación esporádica. Te quiero conmigo siempre.

Veo sus ojos agrandarse con mi confesión y me entran ganas de reír ante su cara de asombro. La ternura que siempre siento desde que le abracé aquella noche, vuelve a apoderarse de mí y tengo que besarle o moriré.

Mis dedos, que no han abandonado su rostro, se desplazan hacia su nuca, presiono con delicadeza y subo el rostro hacia el suyo, buscando sus labios.

Cuando los encuentro, un suspiro se escapa de los míos y siento como si el mundo se parara. Mordisqueo su labio y cuando su boca se abre para corresponder al beso.

Dean se despierta pegando un brinco sobre la cama, con el corazón palpitante, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y los labios ardiendo.

"_Un sueño, eso es lo que ha sido, un maldito y jodido sueño_", piensa, y su dolor no disminuye al saber que ha sido su mente la que ha urdido ese sueño.

Le gustaría que se hiciera realidad y mira con tristeza la espalda de su hermano en la otra cama.

O – o – o – o – o – o - O

Pasa una semana, una eterna semana en la que no se dicen nada.

Dean se siente un completo imbécil y quisiera poder rectificar lo que dijo.

Sam ve a Dean como un completo imbécil y no quiere ser él el que dé el primer paso, como siempre hace.

La tensión entre ambos no cesa nunca. Desde que se despiertan por la mañana y Dean huye la mirada de Sam. Cuando Dean sale de su ducha vespertina totalmente vestido mientras Sam le mira fijamente. Cuando Sam sale también de la ducha vestido y Dean mira hacia el techo, o hacia la mesita de noche, o hacia su café, o hacia la ventana, o hacia sus armas.

La tensión extendida cuando van a cualquier cafetería o bar y la camarera de turno babea con Dean. Y Dean no hace nada, tan sólo la mira y pide su consumición. Y Sam le mira y no dice nada. Y Dean cierra los ojos y no dice nada. Y Sam aprieta los labios y no dice nada.

Tensión cuando están en la habitación del motel, que se les hace a los dos angustiosa y asfixiante. Sam teclea en su ordenador y Dean mira la televisión o dice que se va a arreglar a la nena y desaparece durante horas. Y Sam mira por la ventana y le ve sentado detrás del volante, sin hacer nada.

Más tensión aún por las noches, cuando el sol cae y las sombras alargadas parecen invitar a la intimidad.

Evitan mirarse y lo que sienten el uno por el otro flota en el aire.

Evitan mirarse, porque si se miran, se quedan parados donde están. Dibujan sus cuerpos en sus mentes y el sofoco de la habitación aumenta.

Evitan mirarse, mientras cada uno se acuesta en su cama y se dan la espalda mutuamente, para no tener que verse durmiendo.

Una semana pasa y, aunque no es una eternidad, ellos la sienten así.

O – o – o – o – o – o - O

Como siempre, la promesa de un caso sirve de acicate. Al menos, así pueden volver a hablarse casi con normalidad. Dean tiene que ocuparse de entrevistar a un par de personas y Sam decide hacer su investigación bilbliotecaria de rigor.

Se despiden, y Sam observa cómo se aleja el Impala. Desde luego, su hermano es un imbécil y no hay manera de que reaccione. Sam ya no sabe si cortarse las venas o dejarlas crecederas. Refunfuña por lo bajo mientras entra en la biblioteca.

Unas horas más tarde, se frota ausente la espalda, cansado del largo rato mirando los gruesos tomos de la biblioteca. A su lado alguien resopla con simpatía y le dicen:

- ¿Qué? ¿Cansado de los librotes?

La agradable y profunda voz le hace mirar con repentino interés, encontrándose con unos amigables ojos azules dentro de una expresiva cara. "Un muchacho realmente atractivo", piensa Sam algo ausente, "claro, no como Dean, si es que nadie es como Dean, por Dios, qué hombre", suspira sin querer al pensar en su hermano, el imbécil.

- Lynet Holmes.- le interrumpen los pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?.- dice Sam totalmente descolocado.

- Mi nombre.- dice el muchacho, pacientemente.- Lynet Holmes, encantado.

- Ahh, perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa, Sam Winchester.- dice, y se estrechan las manos.

- Decía que se te ve cansado de leer esos librotes.

- Sí, la espalda me está matando.- comenta Sam.

Los dos se miran con simpatía y, de repente, Sam nota la oculta corriente que surge de Lynet. Pocas veces se da cuenta del interés sexual que puede suscitar y, de hecho, es una de las mil maneras que usa Dean para meterse con él: que si eres un despistado, que si mira a esa nena cómo te mira, que si ¿por qué no follas más, Sammy?, que si esto y lo otro. Y, por una vez, se ha dado cuenta a tiempo.

Ese pensamiento le conduce por una dirección inesperada… ¿Por qué no aprovechar un poco la atracción que siente este chico por él para darle celos a Dean? Evidentemente, su hermano parece atascado y no va a reaccionar por sí sólo así como así. ¿Lo mejor? Celos, sin duda. Todavía le duelen los celos que él sintió por la camarera con la que se fue Dean, ésa con la que no se le empinó, sí, esa. Y piensa que lo mejor es darle un poco de la misma medicina.

O – o – o – o – o – O

Unas horas más tarde, Dean regresa a la biblioteca, a la hora acordada con Sam para recogerlo. Está apoyado en el cristal del coche y, de repente, oye la risa de su hermano y la risa de alguien más haciéndole eco.

Cuando mira, siente que algo de su mundo se deshace, pocas veces, muy muy pocas ha visto ligar a Sam, pero reconoce las señales y, sin querer, palidece.

- Ahhhhh, Dean.- le dice y luego se dirige al chico que le acompaña.- Mira, Lynet, éste es mi hermano Dean. Dean, éste es Lynet.

Y Dean se ve obligado a estrechar la mano de un joven exactamente de su altura, con unos brillantes ojos azules y un rostro muy atractivo.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El muchacho en la cabeza a la hora de la descripción, merced a mistica, es Chace Crawford "Nate", de Gossip Girl.

Aquí una imagen:

http : / / i34 . tinypic . com / qsp0nq . jpg

_[Sólo quítenle los espacios y peguen la dirección en su navegador ;)]_


End file.
